Ombre et Lumière
by DarknessLovers
Summary: UA: Stiles vient de débarquer à Beacon Hills avec son père, ville emplit de mystères qui lui réserve bien des surprises. Il rencontre Derek, homme peu expressif, affichant une mine renfrognée qui ne le quitte jamais, aussi amical qu'un ours mal léché, qui traîne devant son lycée, attendant toujours le même groupe de jeunes, tous plus différent les uns que les autres.
1. Chapter 1

Bon voilà, je me lance enfin dans cette histoire, qui je l'espère vous plaira.

**Ombre et Lumière**

**Chapitre Un**

Le jour se levait lentement et depuis son poste d'observation, derrière sa fenêtre, le jeune homme observait le soleil se lever avec grâce, déposant des teintes rosées sur son visage, le caressant agréablement. Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il se tourna pour regarder d'un œil morne sa toute nouvelle chambre.

Cela ne faisait qu'un jour seulement qu'ils étaient arrivés, son père et lui, et pourtant, elle était déjà dans un état déplorable. Le sol était jonché de vêtements éparpillés un peu partout de gros cartons encore remplis empêchaient de se déplacer correctement et le lit était à peine monté.

Chaque adolescent qui déménageait dans une nouvelle ville et qui devait abandonner tous ses amis passerait son temps à se morfondre et à faire la tête contre ses parents. Stiles, non.

En onze ans, il avait fait plus de vingt-six écoles et villes différentes. Le changement, il connaissait. Pour cette raison, il n'essayait jamais de s'accrocher car il savait qu'il finirait par partir un jour ou l'autre. L'autre raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'ami était qu'il était une personne assez spéciale. Du point de vue des autres du moins.

Étant hyperactif depuis qu'il était capable de poser un pied devant l'autre, ça ne l'avait jamais aidé à se faire des amis. La plupart des enfants et des adolescents ne supportaient pas quelqu'un qui ne faisait que babiller des paroles sans aucuns intérêts et qui réfléchissait beaucoup trop vite pour eux.

Il s'y était habitué. Ou en tout cas, il le croyait fermement et se le persuadait. Son père comblait l'absence d'amis et c'était bien assez suffisant pour Stiles. C'était à cause de son travail qu'ils étaient tous deux obligés de changer constamment de villes.

Sous le métier de sheriff, il s'occupait de toutes les affaires paranormales qui surgissaient. Pour la sécurité de Stiles, disait-il, il se faisait un passer pour un sheriff et pouvait ainsi surveiller et protéger la ville deux fois plus. Un mal pour un bien.

Pourtant, Stiles soupçonnait qu'il était devenu un chasseur de créatures surnaturelles suite à la mort de sa mère lorsqu'il avait six ans. Il n'avait jamais su la véritable raison de sa mort, seulement que son père avait changé de comportement brutalement.

Bien que Stiles, crut fortement que son paternel était tombé sur la tête avec ses histoires de monstres féroces, il le laissait plongé dedans, ne voulant pas briser son illusion, que sa femme était tout simplement morte à cause d'un loup des plaines qui se nourrissaient d'humains dès qu'ils en attrapaient.

Malgré toutes les rentrées que Stiles avait dû subir, parfois en plein milieu du mois de Décembre ou bien même du mois de Mars, il les détestait toujours autant, avec une telle force que son grand-père se retournerait dans sa tombe, lui qui adorait l'école.

Stiles n'aimait pas être qualifié comme « le nouveau », surnom duquel on l'affublait dès qu'il changeait de lycée. Mais surtout, ce qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était d'être considéré comme un objet de foire, que tout le monde se complaisait à étudier sous tous les angles. Être au centre de l'attention n'était pas fait pour lui.

Stiles était plutôt du genre à passer inaperçu aux yeux des autres, exceptés lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'un service ou d'aide pour leurs devoirs. C'était dégradant de voir qu'il ne servait qu'à cela et que personne ne le voyait réellement. Le monde était ainsi fait et il n'aurait pas pu le changer, même s'il le voulait très fort.

Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Après tout il y avait des personnes qui étaient dans des situations bien pires que lui.

–Fiston, tu vas être en retard au lycée !

La voix de son père le sortit brutalement de ses pensées et il poussa un nouveau soupire avant de prendre son sac à dos collé au pied de ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un lit, et se dirigea avec une lenteur presque calculée vers les escaliers qu'il descendit la mort dans l'âme.

–Rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis obligé d'y aller ? Demanda-t-il en s'affalant devant son petit-déjeuner.

–Pour que tu aies un métier convenable qui t'assures une protection et que tu ne sois pas obligé de changer de villes tous les six mois.

–Ah oui c'est vrai. J'avais presqu'oublié, répondit-il ironiquement.

En quelques minutes seulement son petit-déjeuner fut engloutit. La nourriture l'appelait toujours et dès qu'il se trouvait en face de quelque chose de comestible, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de le manger. Il pourrait dire que c'était à cause de la période hormonale par laquelle un adolescent passait toujours lors du processus qui le menait vers le monde des adultes, pourtant cette petite période était déjà passée pour lui. Il avait simplement un grand appétit, disait-il quand on lui posait la question. Pas que beaucoup de personnes ne se soient assis à sa table lors du déjeuner.

Stiles s'essuya la bouche, déposa ses couverts dans le lave-vaisselle et prit son sac, prêt à partir au lieu de tous les enfers.

–Stiles ! Je t'emmène aujourd'hui, c'est ton premier jour, il faut que je parle avec ton directeur. Tu rentreras à pied ce soir, je ne pourrais pas me libérer du boulot pour venir te chercher. Ta jeep ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

–C'est vraiment obligé que tu m'accompagnes, papa ?

–Oui, Stiles, c'est vraiment obligé.

La moue de l'adolescent ne parvînt pas à faire changer d'avis son père. Ils sortirent de leur maison et une grimace déforma le visage de Stiles lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de se rendre au lycée dans la voiture de police de son père.

Même s'il se fichait des opinions des autres à son sujet et de ce qu'ils pourraient bien dire, Stiles savait que les autres élèves allaient directement le cataloguer sans même le connaître. Il ne serait que le fils du sheriff, celui avec lequel il ne fallait pas traîner au risque de se faire arrêter par son père. Parfois, Stiles détestait sa vie.

Le trajet se passa étonnamment vite, à son plus grand malheur. Stiles était tellement nerveux que son estomac ne cessait de se nouer et de se compresser inlassablement, lui donnant une soudaine envie de vomir qu'il refréna du mieux qu'il pu. Autant ne pas salir ses vêtements le premier jour.

Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller et d'être confronté à de nouvelles personnes qui allaient le regarder bizarrement, sous prétexte que son QI était supérieur à la moyenne. Stiles eut à peine le temps de souffler un grand coup que déjà, ils se trouvaient sur le parking de l'établissement, au milieu d'une marre de lycéens.

Ces derniers dévisageaient tous la voiture de police pendant que Stiles se recroquevillait sur le siège passager, essayant d'échapper à leurs regards inquisiteurs. Il pouvait presque entendre le ton moqueur dans leurs phrases s'il faisait véritablement attention à ce qui se passait en dehors de l'habitacle protecteur de la voiture.

–Ne te fais pas du mourons fiston, tout va bien aller. Tu as l'habitude maintenant.

–Ouais, justement, répondit-il amèrement.

–Il ne te reste qu'une seule année au lycée et je t'ai promis qu'on ne déménagerait pas.

–Je sais papa. C'est juste que…

Il soupira tout en se frottant une main sur le visage.

–Laisse tomber. On y va ?

Son père acquiesça lentement et sortit de la voiture, non sans lui jeter un dernier coup d'œil. Stiles descendit à son tour et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment, sous les regards curieux des élèves.

La voiture du sheriff s'en alla promptement dans un capharnaüm qui fit soupirer Stiles. A croire qu'il ne faisait que cela depuis le matin-même. Le moment tant attendu de la journée était enfin arrivé pour lui. Ô joie ! Son emploi du temps, remit par le proviseur Davis, indiquait qu'il commençait par un cours de physique en salle B123.

B123 ?! Qui avait déjà eut une salle qui se nommait B123 ?! Oui, insensé. Cela le dépassait un peu. Stiles erra un peu partout dans le lycée, priant intérieurement pour que la chance soit de son côté, au moins pour ce jour-ci et qu'il tombe miraculeusement sur cette satanée salle de classe.

Arrivé au bout d'un couloir, l'adolescent tourna à gauche et percuta de plein fouet une personne qui vînt s'échouer sur lui de tout son long, mais surtout, le plus important, de tout son poids. Et mon Dieu, ce n'était certainement pas la personne la plus légère qui soit !

–Euh… excuse-moi mais, ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas ou quoi que ce soit mais en fait je ne te connais pas et bon, tu me tombe dessus comme ça et…

–La ferme !

La voix grave et hérissé le fit sursauter et en moins d'une seconde il se retrouva collé contre le mur, un bras appuyant sur sa gorge. Avisant la veste de sport rouge et blanche, Stiles pouvait dire qu'il faisait parti de l'équipe de sport du lycée. Et qu'il semblait être une brute, s'il devait en juger par la façon dont il lui avait sauté à la gorge, sans qu'il n'ait rien fait pour mériter cela.

–Je ne te connais pas, le nouveau, mais ta tête ne me reviens pas, alors je te conseille de rester loin de mon chemin. Fais gaffe à toi, sinon je ne serai pas aussi gentil et prévenant avec toi !

Son bras intensifia sa pression, empêchant l'air de passer et le faisant suffoquer.

–Lâche-le, McMiller !Retentit une voix.

Qui que ce soit, Stiles le bénissait de passer par là mais surtout d'être intervenu avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse par manque d'oxygène. La prise se desserra instantanément et Stiles pu enfin prendre une grande goulée d'air. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé sentir l'air passer dans ses poumons et en ressortir qu'en cet instant. C'était l'extase à l'état pure, c'était brutal, c'était puissant et…

–Rien de cassé ?

Stiles sursauta en entendant la même vois qui l'avait précédemment sauvé. Il se redressa vivement, inspectant la nouvelle personne qui lui faisait face. Un jeune garçon de son âge, avec des cheveux bruns coupés courts et légèrement bouclés, des yeux chocolat qui semblaient attendre une réponse. Qui semblaient attendre une réponse ? Stiles se reprit en un instant quand il se remémora la question qu'il lui avait posé.

–Euh… ouais, ouais, tout va bien. Merci euh…

–Isaac.

–Merci Isaac, lui répondit-il avec un sourire. Moi c'est Stiles. Bon en fait, ce n'est pas vraiment mon vrai nom mais si tu le connaissais tu comprendrais pourquoi je l'ai en horreur. Pour tout te dire c'est la grand-mère de ma mère qui a pratiquement obligé mes parents à me donner ce nom affreux et…

–Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris.

Un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Blessé, Stiles se retourna sans rien attendre d'autre et me remit en quête de cette salle B123.

–Eh, attends ! Ne sois pas fâché, c'était juste pour rire. Peu de personne sont comme toi, ça fait du bien dans ce lycée.

Isaac lui fit un sourire sincère et Stiles ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. S'ils étaient tous dans son genre, cette année pourrait enfin être la bonne, celle qui ne l'obligera plus à fuir les gens. L'image de la brute lui revint en tête et l'adolescent grogna tout en passant ses doigts sur son cou.

Stiles espérait de tout cœur qu'il n'aurait pas de marque, sinon son père ne risquait pas de laisser la personne qui lui avait fait ça s'en sortir aussi facilement et impunément.

Le sheriff était un peu mère poule quand il s'agissait de son fils. Mais Stiles savait se défendre maintenant (même si c'était grâce à son père qu'il avait ce savoir), il n'avait plus autant besoin de lui qu'avant.

–Stiles !

L'adolescent sursauta avant de se tourner vers Isaac.

–Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle. Tu as cours en quelle salle ?

–B123. Comment c'est possible qu'une salle s'appelle B123 ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre depuis tout à l'heure, ça me perturbe. J'ai beau essayer de comprendre, la solution m'échappe, comme si la salle B123 était un secret qui devait à tout prix être gardé. C'est ça hein ? Dis-moi que c'est ça. En fait, ils ne veulent pas de moi dans ce lycée, c'est une conspiration, pas vrai ? Tout depuis ce matin me met en rogne et se ligue contre moi.

–C'est bon Stiles, j'ai compris, l'interrompit Isaac, un sourire en coin. La B123 est la salle au dernier étage, il n'y a qu'un seul cours qui est donné là-bas, et la porte n'est jamais fermée, tu ne peux pas la louper. Je dois y aller, je vais être en retard. On se retrouve au déjeuner.

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'Isaac était déjà loin. Un énième soupire lui échappa. Il se décida enfin à trouver ces fichus escaliers qui lui permettraient d'accéder à sa salle. Mais ces derniers semblaient s'amuser à l'empêcher de les trouver.

Mais quelle impression allait-il donner au professeur s'il était déjà en retard lors de son premier jour. L'excuse d'être nouveau et de ne pas connaître ce lycée comme sa poche ne le sauverait pas, il en était certain, et ce, même si c'était la pure vérité. Les professeurs étaient vils.

Un léger cri de victoire sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il se mettait à danser lentement, bougeant le bassin et passant d'un pied sur l'autre pour montrer sa satisfaction. Il avait enfin trouvé où se cachait les escaliers ! Et qui disait escaliers, disait dernier étage, et qui disait dernier étage, disait salle B123.

Stiles monta en courant les marches et se précipita dans le dernier couloir, jusqu'à la porte du fond qu'il apercevait, la seule qui était entrouverte.

Dans son élan, la porte s'ouvrit en plus grand avec un vacarme monstre et alla s'échouer contre le mur dans un fracas assourdissant. Stiles se rattrapa au chambranle de la porte et avec la force de ses bras (le peu qu'il en avait) se remit en équilibre sur ses deux pieds.

Il entra finalement dans la classe tel un boulet de canon, les joues rouges d'avoir autant couru, la sueur dégoulinant sur son front et sa nuque, le souffle erratique qui s'entendait jusqu'au parking. La fin justifiait les moyens, d'accord ?

–Mr. Stilinski, vous nous faites enfin l'honneur de votre présence, ô combien attendue. Allez-vous asseoir et que je ne vous reprenne plus à être en retard.

L'adolescent acquiesça avec peine de la tête avant de se tourner vers la classe et de remarquer les trente-six paires d'yeux fixées sur lui. Il était bon en maths, c'était tout. Stiles déglutit péniblement et avança lentement, tentant de trouver une place libre. Il en repéra une au fond de la classe et s'y précipita rapidement.

–Hum… je peux m'asseoir ici ?

Le regard noir qu'il reçut ne l'aida en rien à se débarrasser de l'encombrante nervosité dont il faisait preuve, bien au contraire. La peur ne faisait que s'accroître alors que les mêmes yeux tout aussi effrayants le parcouraient de bas en haut. L'autre garçon eut un reniflement dédaigneux une fois sa courte inspection faite.

–Mr. Stilinski ! Est-ce dont si difficile pour vous de trouver une place et de vous y asseoir ?

La voix du professeur le fit sursauter une fois de plus. Le garçon enleva son sac de la chaise et Stiles s'empressa de se laisser tomber dessus sans plus de cérémonie. Il tourna la tête vers son voisin et décida que faire les présentations s'annonçait nécessaire.

–Salut, je suis Stiles.

Il lui sourit cordialement et lui tendit la main qui fut superbement ignorée. Il ne récolta qu'un autre regard noir de sa part. Cela s'annonçait plus difficile que prévu, en réalité.

–Et toi, tu es ? Osa-t-il demander.

–Ecoute-moi bien, je me fiche de savoir qui tu es, je me fiche de connaître ton nom, je me fiche de toi et je ne veux surtout pas que tu m'adresses la parole, c'est assez compréhensible pour ton cerveau de demeuré ?

–En fait, j'ai un QI supérieur à la moyenne générale des adolescents de notre âge. Je suis plus intelligent que la totalité des élèves présents dans cette classe. Mais bon, c'est juste comme ça.

–Génial, un geek !

Une jeune fille rousse devant eux se retourna et fusilla du regard son voisin avant de se tourner vers Stiles en souriant.

–Ne l'écoute pas, il est toujours comme ça avec les personnes qu'il ne connaît pas. Jackson est un vrai timide en réalité, bien caché je te l'accorde. Je suis Lydia.

L'adolescent lui sourit en retour et serra la main qu'elle lui présentait.

–Ravi de te rencontrer Lydia.

–N'essaies même pas de l'approcher le geek, elle est ma copine !

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel en entendant sa réplique plus que stupide et digne des plus grands films de comédie que seules les filles en mal d'amour aimaient regarder. Stiles n'était pas en mal d'amour.

Enfin, si, il l'était, mais pas au point de se morfondre toute la sainte journée, de regarder des films romantiques tout en mangeant un pot de glace. Bien que Lydia soit jolie, elle n'était pas vraiment son genre de fille, alors la pensée de tenter quoi que ce soit avec elle ne lui serait jamais venue à l'esprit. N'importe quelle fille, en réalité.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas attiré par elles, cependant, elles ne lui faisaient pas plus d'effet que ça, chose bien étrange pour un adolescent de dix-sept ans, supposément en pleine phase hormonale qui ne pense qu'avec son cerveau qui se trouvait au sud.

–On se détend, je n'y pensais pas une seule seconde, mais tu es très jolie, je te rassure.

–Pas besoin, je le sais déjà.

La modestie ne semblait pas du tout l'étouffer, à première vue. Lydia rejeta sa chevelure en arrière et se concentra de nouveau sur le cours, abandonnant Stiles à ses pensées.

Quand midi sonna et que tous les élèves se précipitèrent hors des classes pour se ruer vers la cafétéria, avides de dévorer les délicieux mets qui les attendaient, Stiles les suivit mollement, tel un automate, ne sachant que faire.

C'était habituel pour lui de se retrouver seul lors de la pause déjeuner. Lorsqu'il était au bord de la rupture émotionnelle, prêt à craquer à tout instant, il sautait dans sa jeep et roulait en ville, pour se trouver un fastfood où il savait qu'il ne croiserait aucune personne de son établissement, bien qu'il fût peu probable qu'ils le reconnaissent.

Cependant, et ça il le savait parfaitement, sa chère jeep n'était pas encore arrivée à Beacon Hills. Elle était toujours en chemin, venant de San Francisco. De ce fait, Stiles n'avait aucune possibilité de s'échapper au regard des autres. De plus, son nouveau lycée était perdu, loin de chez lui et de l'agitation de la ville, à l'orée de la forêt. Autant dire qu'il ne traînerait pas pour rentrer chez lui après les cours, sauf retenue, si retenue il y avait.

Perdu au milieu de ses réflexions, Stiles se rendit compte que ses jambes l'avaient mené aux portes de la cafétéria. Le familier bruit des chaises qui raclaient contre le sol et le brouhaha incessant des adolescents lui parvînt. Sa nervosité resurgit subitement alors qu'il tentait de réfréner les battements de son cœur qui pulsait bien trop rapidement à son goût.

Il entre d'un pas, puis d'un autre et se décida enfin à entrer complètement. Ses pieds le dirigèrent du côté des plats, sans qu'il ne l'ordonne réellement, comme si l'odeur de la nourriture qui l'appelait était plus forte que tout.

Stiles ne s'attarda pas sur ce qu'il mettait sur son plateau. Son seul but était actuellement de s'empresser de trouver une place libre et de se faire oublier.

Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir à une table vide au fond de la salle (et pour cause : elle se tenait près de l'odeur pestilentielle de la poubelle à déchets), une main se posa sur son épaule, manquant de lui faire renverser son plateau. Il maudit silencieusement la personne qui s'amusait à faire sursauter les autres.

–Hey Stiles, tu t'assois avec nous ?

Stiles fut soulagé un instant d'entendre la voix amicale d'Isaac. Il avait eu peur que ce soit le type qui l'avait cloué au mur le matin-même.

Il adressa un timide sourire à Isaac et le suivit jusqu'au centre de la cafétéria, où un petit groupe (deux filles pour trois garçons) mangeait avec joie et empressement, parlant fortement pour exprimer leur opinion. Stiles grimaça lorsqu'il vit Jackson, de sa classe de chimie assit à cette table-là.

–Les gars ! S'exclama Isaac, faisant taire la petite assemblée. Voici Stiles, il vient d'arriver ici.

Stiles le remercia intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir appelé « le nouveau » ou traité comme tel. Ça faisait du bien que quelqu'un ne le considère pas seulement comme un nouvel arrivant dans un lycée en plein milieu du mois de Février.

Pourtant, chaque personne présente à cette table l'examina minutieusement semblant juger si oui ou non ils devaient l'accepter parmi eux.

Tous, excepté Jackson qui se contenta de renifler dédaigneusement ainsi que Lydia, trop occupée à manucurer ses ongles. Stiles se rapetissa lentement sur lui, sentant l'oppression de leurs regards peser sur lui et l'enserrer dans un étau étouffant.

Un des jeunes, un brun aux yeux marrons clair se leva prestement et empoigna Isaac par l'avant-bras.

–Je peux te parler deux secondes ? Exigea-t-il plus qu'il ne demanda, les dents serrées.

Ils s'éloignèrent d'un pas rapide jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors d'atteinte des oreilles des autres attablés.

Stiles resta debout devant la table, son plateau entre les mains, indécis quant à ce qu'il était supposé faire maintenant que la seule personne qui semblait l'apprécier un tant soit peu n'était plus là. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux adolescents qui ne lui prêtaient plus aucune attention.

Soupirant fatalement, Stiles se retourna, marcha jusqu'à la poubelle, y jeta ce qu'il avait sur son plateau, donna ce dernier à la cuisinière et s'en alla hors de ce climax festif et bruyant qui n'était pas fait pour lui.

Il se promena dans le lycée quelques minutes avant de sortir à l'entrée de l'établissement. Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire pour s'occuper durant l'heure restante. N'ayant pas sa jeep adorée, il marcha péniblement en direction des bois et commença à s'enfoncer à l'intérieur au moment où il fut hélé.

–Stiles ! Hey attends !

L'adolescent soupira puis fit face sans surprise à un Isaac qui se hâtait de le rejoindre. S'il fut étonné de voir qu'Isaac n'était en aucun essoufflé après sa longue course, il n'en fit pas la remarque et n'y prêta pas plus d'attention.

–Pourquoi t'es partis comme un voleur ?

–Visiblement tes amis ne sont pas favorables à ma présence parmi vous.

Stiles se rembrunit alors qu'il disait ces mots à voix haute. Le dire haut et fort rendait le tout bien plus réel que lorsqu'il se le disait dans sa tête.

–Scott est juste méfiant avec les personnes qu'il ne connaît pas. Il se protège, en quelque sorte.

–De quoi ? De moi ? Il a peur de quoi ? Que je vienne chez lui et lu vole son écureuil pour le tuer et que mon grand-père puisse le vider de ses boyaux ?

–Ton grand-père travail à la morgue ? Demanda Isaac, légèrement perturbé et confus face à leur conversation qui avait complètement dérivée de leur but premier.

–Je n'ai pas de grand-père ! Cingla Stiles au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Cette journée était un vrai désastre et elle n'était même pas encore finie ! Généralement, ses rentrées ne se déroulaient pas particulièrement bien, mais pas au point de se faire plaquer au sol par un rustre de première classe qui ne connaissait pas les bonne manières et contre un mur par la suite, ni qu'il soit prit en grippe par un professeur qui ne le connaissait même pas, ou qu'un groupe de personne le prenne pour un insecte que l'on se devait d'écraser à tout prix !

Il avait simplement été en retard de quelques minutes pour son premier cours de la journée mais il avait pourtant couru. Ça devait compter ! Mais non, on le prenait pour un moins que rien, un simple fils de flic qui n'avait certainement pas dut faire de connerie dans sa jeune vie.

–Eh calme-toi, Stiles. Ça ne fait rien. Ne te mets pas dans des états comme celui-là pour si peu.

Isaac essayait de le calmer mais ça avait l'effet contraire, le rendant plus enragé.

–Pourquoi tu restes là ? Pourquoi tu te montres si aimable avec moi ? Pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme les autres ?

Alors qu'Isaac amorça un mouvement un vers lui, Stiles aperçut une ombre près d'un arbre à quelques mètres de là.

–Isaac, gronda une voix. Manifestement ce jeune homme souhaite être seul. Viens ici, nous avons quelque chose à régler avec les autres.

L'ombre se détacha de l'arbre et s'avança vers eux. Cet homme (car il s'agissait bien d'un homme qui n'était aucunement dans leur lycée) traînait une barbe de plusieurs jours sur ses joues et son menton. Son air sombre, renforcé par la veste en cuire qu'il portait, inquiéta Stiles avant qu'il ne remarque ses yeux. Étonnamment, ces derniers étaient aussi clairs que du cristal, d'un bleu limpide qui vous transperçait du regard. Des yeux glacials bien que sublimes.

Isaac grogna et s'en retourna auprès de lui, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Stiles.

–Va rejoindre les autres à la voiture.

Il voulut parler mais le regard qu'il reçut l'en dissuada. Stiles regarda scène, peu sûr de la façon dont il devait réagir à cet échange. L'homme attendit qu'Isaac soit hors de vue pour se tourner vers Stiles et le sonder du regard.

–Tu es nouveau dans le coin, non ?

Stiles se renfrogna à cette mention. Il détestait qu'on l'appelle ainsi, viscéralement. Et pourtant, c'était comme si chaque personne se mettait en tête de le nommer « le nouveau » pour le voir s'énerver.

–Je suis le fils du sheriff.

Il préférait le dire d'emblée pour que cet homme n'ait pas dans l'idée de lui faire subir les pires sévices et tortures que l'on pourrait imaginer. Son air méfiant n'échappa pas à son homologue.

–Derek Hale, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Stiles la serra, restant sur ses gardes.

–Stiles Stilinski.

L'autre eu un toussotement qui ressemblait fort à un rire que l'on tentait de dissimuler. Stiles soupira et retira sa main de la sienne.

–Pas un seul commentaire sur mon nom, que ce soit clair.

Derek leva les mains en l'air, essayant de cacher l'amusement dans ses orbes. Il reprit son sérieux en un temps record.

–Ne traînes pas dans les bois tout seul, même si on est en pleine journée. On ne sait jamais ce quoi on peut tomber.

–C'est une menace ?

Stiles haussa un sourcil en direction de cet homme plus que mystérieux. Ce dernier ne lui répondit que par un fin sourire en coin, à peine perceptible à ses yeux, si bien que Stiles crut l'avoir imaginé. Il s'en alla en le laissant seul, au milieu de la forêt.

Même s'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, Stiles préféra l'écouter et retourner au lycée, là où toute la population normale ou presque se trouvait.

Ce n'était que le premier jour dans cette nouvelle ville de Beacon Hills et pourtant, Stiles avait l'impression qu'il avait vécu ici toute sa vie. Que pouvait-elle lui réserver ? Que cachait-elle ? Stiles sentit que vivre ici ne serait pas de tout repos, bien au contraire.

**A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, voici le deuxième chapitre. Je tenais à vous dire merci pour vos reviews. Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire vous plaît et j'espère que ça le restera. Ce que vous dites me pousse à vouloir écrire plus vite pour vous satisfaire au mieux. Merci.

**Ombre et Lumière**

**Chapitre Deux**

Un grand sourire se forma sur le visage enfantin de Stiles alors qu'il s'installait derrière le siège conducteur de sa jeep. Ses mains empoignèrent le volant avec une impatience non feinte. Il sautillait légèrement sur le siège, n'ayant qu'une hâte, celle de pouvoir la conduire comme il en avait l'habitude depuis deux longues années.

–Tu m'as manqué, amour de ma vie.

Un cognement contre la vitre le fit sursauter.

–Va en cours, Stiles, le réprimanda son père d'un ton ferme.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, un doux sourire rêveur collé au visage.

–Tu veux dire le lieu où des personnes adultes s'évertuent à nous faire apprendre des choses qui ne nous serviront plus à rien dans quelques années ? Le lieu de tous les malheurs des adolescents ? Mais avec plaisir ! Ma belle Tatiana va m'emmener.

Il adressa un clin d'œil à son père, alluma le moteur et démarra en trombe sa voiture. Sur le chemin il sifflotait lentement un air qui lui passait par la tête puis chantait à tue-tête des paroles de chansons qu'il croyait connaître à la perfection alors qu'en réalité, cela ressemblait plus à une bouillie informe d'où se détachait quelques mots qui n'avaient aucun rapport les uns avec les autres.

Ça n'embêtait pas Stiles. Après tout, il était comme il était, avec ses bons et mauvais côtés. Il avait accepté depuis longtemps déjà sa différence, si bien qu'il en jouait la plupart du temps, jouissant du regard troublé des autres posé sur lui.

Il adorait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur eux, mais surtout, il adorait les faire tourner en bourrique à chaque secondes, en parlant plus vite que la lumière et ne cessant jamais de passer d'un sujet à l'autre. Pour lui, cela relevait de sa plus grande qualité. Mettre le doute dans leur esprit trop fermé était jubilatoire.

Stiles se gara à une place de libre devant le lycée et sortit de sa jeep à regret. Il la caressa du bout des doigts, lui promettant intérieurement de la rejoindre au plus vite et de lui procurer tout l'amour dont elle avait besoin.

Ce qui se résumait à un bon nettoyage, intérieur comme extérieur. La pauvre n'avait pas supporté le voyage plus que turbulent qu'elle avait subit.

–Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda une voix légèrement moqueuse.

–Je cajole l'amour de ma vie, ça ne se voit pas ?

Stiles se retourna allègrement pour faire face à un Isaac les bras croisés arborant un sourire en coin. Stiles se mit à sourire à son tour. A croire que celui de l'autre adolescent était contagieux.

–A propos d'hier, débuta Isaac.

–T'en fais pas pour hier, le coupa Stiles, peu désireux de s'épancher sur ce sujet bancal.

–T'es sûr ?

Il fit un vague signe de main, balayant l'air pour signifier son affirmation. Il n'allait pas perdre de temps à s'étaler dessus et à y penser jour et nuit. Pourquoi le ferait-il d'ailleurs ?

Il ne les connaissait pas assez pour les désigner comme des « amis », ce n'était donc pas suffisant pour que Stiles s'en soucie plus que de raisons.

–Tu devrais t'inscrire au Lacrosse. Tu rencontrerais d'autres gars de l'équipe, en plus de Scott et Jackson.

A la mention de ces deux noms, Stiles eut une légère grimace qu'il dissimula à Isaac. Il ne voulait pas l'offenser en lui avouant ne pas être enchanté à l'idée que ses amis soient dans l'équipe de Lacrosse du lycée. Moins de temps il passerait avec eux, le mieux il se porterait, il en était certain.

–Oh tu sais, le Lacrosse et moi, ça ne fait pas bon ménage, c'est comme avec les filles en fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je les fais toutes fuir. C'est parce que je ne suis pas assez attirant ? Tu me trouves attirant ?

–Tu ressembles à rien, le geek. Ne cherches pas pourquoi tu n'as aucune touche, c'est oralement impossible de te décrire pourquoi tu ne plais pas.

L'œil gauche de Stiles frémit alors qu'il retenait sa colère. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour que ce Jackson le méprise autant ?

Il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était à cause de sa copine parce qu'il ne l'avait certainement pas dragué.

Il savait que s'il l'avait fait, il serait déjà six pieds sous terre, et non là en train de « discuter » diplomatiquement.

–Jackson arrête ça, râla Isaac.

Jackson ne fit que lever les yeux en l'air alors qu'il les dépassait pour rentrer dans le lycée, affichant toute sa richesse aux yeux de tous, rien que par sa montre accrochée à son poignet droit.

Il avait la classe, Stiles ne pouvait pas le nier, mais il restait un être stupide.

–Je suis désolé pour lui. Il peut être vraiment con quand il s'y met, s'excusa platement Isaac.

–Ça va. Pour en revenir au Lacrosse, j'ai deux pieds gauches donc je préfère éviter. De plus, je ne suis pas très coordonné dans des mes gestes.

La sonnerie coupa Isaac dans son élan et Stiles le quitta pour se rendre à son premier cours d'une longue journée.

Et en effet, la journée s'était déroulée au ralenti pour le plus grand malheur de Stiles qui attendait avec impatience la fin des cours pour rentrer chez lui et se reposer.

Alors quand enfin la délivrance sonna, il fut le premier à ouvrir les portes et à dévaler les escaliers joyeusement, n'ayant en tête que le simple but d'aller retrouver sa jeep et de la nettoyer comme elle le méritait pour le travail qu'elle accomplissait chaque jour.

Une fois à l'intérieur de sa jeep, il vit Isaac et ses amis qui rejoignaient tous une camaro scintillante que Stiles n'avait pas vu, trop prit dans sa course.

Le conducteur lui était caché par des vitres teintées mais dès que celle avant s'abaissa il pu voir son visage. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit la figure trop sérieuse de Derek apparaître devant lui.

Stiles fronça les sourcils quand Isaac ainsi qu'un adolescent black qui tenait par la main une fille blonde montèrent dans la voiture. S'il se souvenait bien, ils étaient assis à la table où il avait été rejeté comme un malpropre.

Les trois autres amis restant se dirigèrent vers une autre voiture à côté et démarrèrent rapidement. Les deux voitures disparaissaient au loin quand Stiles mit enfin la clé dans le contact.

La veille déjà lui avait parut étrange et ce, même s'il ne s'y était pas attardé, étant trop bouleversé émotionnellement pour la moindre pensée rationnelle.

Pourquoi un homme de cet âge prenait des adolescents dans sa voiture pour les emmener il ne savait où ? Peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi âgé que Stiles le pensait mais tout cela portait à confusion. Est-ce qu'il devait le mentionner à son père, ou du moins lui en faire part de façon contournée ?

Le temps qu'il détermine ce qu'il devait faire ou ne pas faire, Stiles était arrivé devant sa maison. Il descendit de sa voiture et couru à l'intérieur chercher un sceau, du savon et une éponge, oubliant ses précédentes pensées.

–Qui c'est qui a droit à un bon bain pour devenir toute propre ? Hein c'est qui ? C'est toi Tatiana, amour de ma vie.

Stiles passa une heure voire deux heures à passer et repasser son éponge sur sa jeep, la nettoyant de fond en comble. Son lavage s'accompagnait de déhanchements plus ou moins fluides et de quelques bribes de chansons dont il se souvenait vaguement.

La nuit tombait lorsqu'il eut finit. Stiles rentra chez lui et commença à préparer le dîné pour son père et lui.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Stiles aimait par-dessus tout, c'était la cuisine. Il tenait cette adoration pour la cuisine de sa mère qui passait son temps à lui faire des gâteaux quand il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon. C'était aussi la seule chose qu'il avait hérité d'elle.

La beauté qu'elle dégageait naturellement, lui ne l'avait pas eu.

La confiance qu'on lui accordait sans même la connaître, lui ne l'avait pas eu, les autres se méfiaient plutôt de lui.

Le calme et la gentillesse qu'elle avait en toute épreuve, lui ne l'avait pas eu, étant hyperactif et sarcastique en toute circonstance, ce qui était très mal perçut par les autres adolescents de son âge qui ne le comprenait pas.

Stiles était donc extrêmement fier d'avoir sa qualité de cuisiner comme un chef. Ainsi, il pouvait surveiller le régime de son père tout en lui faisant manger des choses comestibles et bonnes pour sa santé.

Lorsque le dîné fut près, il appela son père et tous deux se mirent à table dans un silence confortable.

–Comment se passe les cours ? Lui demanda pourtant son père.

–Comment se passe le travail ? Répliqua Stiles.

Son père grogna et enfourna une fourchette d'haricots dans la bouche pour éviter la question.

–Très bien, on n'aborde pas ce sujet, finit-il par déclarer.

–Tu n'as pas une petite affaire à me raconter ? Que je puisse t'aider ?

Sous le regard réprobateur de son père, Stiles lui fit un sourire innocent.

Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute s'il tombait parfois sur certaines de ses enquêtes en cours qu'il laissait traîner un peu partout et qu'il se retrouvait par la suite sur la scène de crime.

–Tu n'as pas des devoirs à faire ?

–Papa, tu sais parfaitement que je les fais en dix minutes et que je n'ai plus rien pour m'occuper pendant la soirée. Aller, rien qu'une petite affaire. Et ce n'est pas obligé que ce soit un meurtre !

–Trouve-toi une occupation au lieu de vouloir résoudre mes enquêtes. Fais du bénévolat, trouve-toi un job, donne des cours, prends des cours de guitare. Je sais pas mais fais quelque chose d'autre que de fouiner dans mes affaires.

–Du bénévolat pour que personne ne me remercie mais qu'on me lance des regards noirs à chaque fois parce que j'aurais vu leur visage, non merci. Trouver un job ? Je ne sais rien faire et je ne suis pas aimable, je ferai plutôt fuir les clients ce qui résulterait à me faire expulser en moins d'une journée. Donner des cours alors que je passe déjà toutes mes journées à suivre des cours ennuyeux donnés par des professeurs stupides, je passe. Franchement, des cours de guitare ? T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Tu me vois resté concentrer pendant plus de cinq minutes avec une guitare dans les mains ? Même une mouche qui vole sera plus intéressante.

–C'est bon t'as gagné ! Souffla son père en se massant les tempes, fatigué d'entendre les jérémiades de son fils qui s'efforçait de faire de sa vie un enfer quand il le voulait vraiment.

Et à ce moment précis, il le voulait et faisait tout pour y arriver, ce qu'il réussissait en beauté. Le grand sourire de Stiles mit un peu de baume au cœur du sheriff qui émit un petit sourire à son tour.

–Les collègues m'ont rapportés tout un tas d'affaires non résolues depuis ces trois dernières années. Des meurtres barbares dans la forêt. Douze au total. Eux pensent que ce n'étaient que des coyotes qui n'ont pas fait la différence entre humains et cerfs mais ce que j'en dis c'est que Beacon Hills est une ville remplie de créatures surnaturelles…

C'était reparti pour un tour ! Stiles soupira et laissa son père énumérer les raisons qui faisaient qu'il pensait que de terribles êtres inhumains se cachaient dans cette forêt.

Parfois, il aurait voulu que son père soit réaliste et réalise enfin que rien de tout cela n'existait. Qu'il soit un père normal.

Mais si Stiles lui disait ce que lui pensait de sa stupidité, ils s'affrontaient pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que le sheriff lui ordonne de rester dans sa chambre.

–Écoute papa, l'interrompit Stiles. Tu as raison, je vais me trouver un job, ça me fera passer le temps et au moins je gagnerai de l'argent.

Son père lui lança un regard indéchiffrable mais finit par hausser les épaules. Si son fils se trouvait une occupation décente plutôt que de traîner sur des scènes de crimes macabres, il en était plus que rassuré.

Après avoir essuyé plus de cinq refus (ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant), Stiles trouva enfin un emploi où il travaillerait après les cours.

Il avait demandé à ses voisins s'il pouvait promener leur chien mais au vu des regards peu amène qu'ils lui ont lancés, Stiles avait renoncé à leur poser la même question pour leur chat.

Il avait postulé dans une boulangerie, dans un magasin de vêtement, à l'hôpital, dans un restaurant mais non, il n'avait pas été accepté, n'ayant pas assez de pratique.

Bon Dieu il avait même postulé chez un tatoueur qui lui avait plus fait peur qu'autre chose !

Mais finalement, au prix de plusieurs jours de recherches intensives et de rejets plus humiliants les uns que les autres, Stiles avait déniché un petit café en bordure de ville à l'opposé de chez lui.

C'était un café plutôt chaleureux si on ne comptait pas la peinture au mur qui s'effritait, ni les tasses un peu sales que l'on servait, ou bien l'humidité de l'endroit qui s'écoulait du plafond à cause d'une fuite d'eau de l'appartement du dessus.

Stiles était satisfait d'avoir réussi à trouver un job. Ses weekends seraient occupés ainsi que quelques unes de ses soirées qu'il passerait à servir les trois habitués qui flânaient dans le café. Des soirées assez calmes en perspectives. Il apporterait un peu de vitalité à cet endroit par son excentricité et sa jovialité.

Il y alla pour son premier jour un mercredi vers la fin d'après-midi. Le patron, Hank, l'accueillit chaleureusement et lui donna son uniforme, qui ne contenait qu'un tablier à l'effigie du café.

–Petit, l'appela son patron, il n'y a jamais grand monde qui s'attarde par ici alors je te libèrerais en conséquence

Stiles lui répondit par un sourire et alla vers un des clients accoudé au bar.

–Vous voulez encore quelque chose à boire Monsieur ?

Le vieil homme secoua la tête et Stiles repartit derrière le comptoir, où il essuya des verres et des tasses pour faire passer le temps. De temps en temps il sifflotait légèrement et se laissait emporter par une douce musique imaginative.

Son patron le libéra à seulement vingt-deux heures. Stiles profita d'avoir le reste de soirée de libre pour faire un tour dans la ville avec sa voiture.

Il eut un mince sourire lorsqu'il passa devant le commissariat de police et qu'une pensée pour son père qui travaillait actuellement lui traversa l'esprit. Il continua jusqu'à arriver à l'orée de la forêt.

Il réfléchit un instant, hésitant à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs des bois puis il haussa les épaules et continua sa route entre les arbres, sur le chemin sinueux qui se profilait sous les roues de sa jeep.

Un léger coup contre la portière de côté passager le fit sursauter. Stiles pouffa devant sa propre bêtise.

Ça devait simplement être une branche d'arbre qui avait cogné contre la vitre. Il devait arrêter de laisser son père lui raconter ses histoires auxquelles il croyait dur comme fer.

Il continua de rouler doucement, regardant à droite et à gauche, mémorisant la forêt pour qu'il puisse y revenir lorsqu'il ferait jour.

Ce serait plus rassurant de bien voir ce qui l'entourait alors que le soleil brillait plutôt que maintenant quand il ne voyait rien à moins de trois mètres.

Brusquement, son pied appuya fortement sur le frein. Un cerf qui s'enfuyait à toute allure traversa la route.

La voiture de Stiles pilla d'un coup sec. Il retînt son souffle un instant, tous ses sens en alerte. Il était à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect qu'il entendrait.

Une silhouette se découpa dans l'ombre et Stiles sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il imaginait déjà ce qu'il adviendrait de son corps.

Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement de s'échapper de ses lèvres quand il vit le visage fermé et dur de Derek qui s'avançait vers sa voiture.

–Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave et autoritaire.

Stiles bafouilla un semblant de réponse avant de retrouver ses esprits et formuler une phrase cohérente.

–Euh… je me baladais ? Je peux savoir ce que vous, vous faîtes là à traîner dans une forêt ?

–Je vis ici.

–Quoi dans la forêt ? Et votre maison, c'est cet arbre là-bas ? Demanda-t-il ironiquement.

Les yeux de Derek se remplir de colère et un éclair fugace traversa ses iris. Stiles resta coi un moment. Il lui semblait que les yeux de son homologue avaient brillés légèrement dans le noir qui les entourait. Chose tout à fait impensable.

–Rentre chez toi, la forêt n'est pas un endroit où passer une soirée. Surtout pour un adolescent dans ton genre.

Stiles s'offusqua du ton employé pour le décrire. Comment ça « un adolescent dans son genre » ?

Était-il vraiment du « genre » à passer toutes ses soirées enfermé dans sa chambre à jouer à des jeux vidéo qui lui ramollissaient le cerveau ?

Ou bien ressemblait-il vraiment à un matheux boutonneux qui passait sa vie sur ses cahiers de chimie et de maths, ne voulant pas se décoller de ses expériences plus que bizarre ?

–Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire mais je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus, en espérant que j'ai rêvé cette scène. Oh et pour votre gouverne, je travaillais. J'étais sur le chemin du retour avant que vous ne vous pointiez. Et j'ai l'habitude de traîner le soir sur des scènes de crimes, alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

–Ce n'était pas dans mon intention, en effet, grogna Derek.

L'adolescent remonta la vitre avant de sa voiture et partit sans lui répondre, vexé sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer.

Le lendemain à la pause déjeuner, Stiles chercha frénétiquement Isaac dans tout le lycée, allant même jusqu'à chercher dans des coins insolites et improbables.

Il avait vraiment besoin de lui poser des questions sur ce Derek, sur ce qu'il cachait et renfermait, et surtout sur le fait que lui et ses amis semblaient si bien le connaître, tellement bien qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à monter dans une voiture avec lui.

Sans prendre la peine de se prendre à manger, il fila tout droit jusqu'à leur table et apostropha Isaac dans un concerto de bruits qui ne voulaient absolument rien dire.

Il l'empoigna de force par le bras et le força à le suivre dans une salle de classe vide. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se retourner vers Isaac qui le regardait surpris.

–Tout va bien Stiles ?

–Oui oui. Je voulais te poser quelques questions qui me taraudent l'esprit depuis quelques jours.

Isaac l'enjoignit d'un geste de la main à poser ses questions.

–Qui est Derek Hale ?

Un silence inconfortable prit place. Stiles le regardait avec un sérieux dont il ignorait faire preuve et Isaac évitait de croiser ses yeux d'où il était certain, il pouvait voir deux point d'interrogations flotter.

–Si tu veux connaître des choses sur Derek, tu devrais lui demander toi-même. Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te renseigner.

–Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas.

–Oui aussi. Encore une fois, ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler.

–Très bien. Deuxième question : qu'est-ce qui vous lie, toi et tes amis, à Derek Hale ?

–Il était dans ce lycée il y a quelques années, c'est tout. On ne le connaît pas si bien que ça.

–Au point de monter dans sa voiture, Isaac je pense que si au contraire !

Stiles soupira de frustration devant la nonchalance d'Isaac. Comment ne pouvait-il pas se rendre compte de l'importance de ce qu'il faisait, lui et ses petits amis ?! Que se passait-il donc dans leurs têtes ? Que se passait-il plutôt dans cette ville de fous ?

–Ecoute Stiles, vraiment je t'apprécie, tu es un type sympa, mais ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te concerne pas.

Sur ces paroles, Isaac le planta sans ménagement. Plus confus encore qu'il n'y a quelques minutes, Stiles soupira une nouvelle fois.

Il ne savait pas quelle impression lui disait que quelque chose de louche se passait avec Derek et Isaac et ses amis, mais c'était ancré dans son esprit.

Il restait accroché à cette idée que tous se connaissaient parfaitement et cachaient un lourd secret qui ne tenait qu'à Stiles de découvrir. Après tout, les secrets étaient fais pour être découverts sinon ils ne seraient pas secrets.

Et Stiles se promit de découvrir la vérité à leur propos. De nature curieux, cette fois-là lui tenait encore plus à cœur.

Était-ce parce que ce Derek Hale était si mystérieux qu'il dégageait une aura qui l'attirait ? Ou bien parce que son instinct lui disait qu'il y avait qu'il y avait quelque chose à découvrir ?

Peu importait ce que c'était, Stiles ferait en sorte d'y arriver, il s'en donnerait tous les moyens possible et imaginable. Surtout lorsqu'il vit Isaac penché sur la camaro, à la fin des cours, semblant s'énerver vivement en faisant de grand geste. Oui, il y avait vraiment quelque chose de louche.

**A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonjour, voici le troisième chapitre. Je trouve qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais dans le chapitre suivant il y aura un peu plus d'actions. Donnez-moi votre avis, que je sache ce qui vous plaît et ne vous plaît pas, ce qui est bien et moins bien.

**Ombre et Lumière**

**Chapitre Trois**

"_Please won't you push me for the last time,  
>Let's scream until there's nothing left<br>So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore.  
>The thought of you is no fucking fun.<br>You want a martyr, I'll be one because enough's enough,  
>We're done"<em> *

–We're done ! Cria Stiles tout en se trémoussant de façon tout à fait ridicule.

Il se déchaînait sur la musique de sa stéréo, le volume monté au maximum faisant presque trembler les murs, mettant un pied devant l'autre et manquant à chaque instant d'échouer sur son matelas sur la tête la première.

Il avait beau être tard dans la soirée, aux environs de vingt-deux heures trente, cela n'empêchait pas Stiles de mettre ce genre de musique, aussi forte soit-elle. Après tout, il ne vivait pas dans un immeuble mais dans une maison, il y avait donc très peu de chance pour que des voisins mécontents viennent se plaindre du bruit que sa chaîne hifi émettait. De plus, son père était au commissariat et ne rentrerait que le lendemain, aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Stiles avait cet irrépressible besoin qui le titillait depuis plusieurs jours – depuis sa discussion légèrement houleuse avec Isaac en réalité. Ce dernier le fuyait comme la peste, évitait de croiser son regard et semblait toujours savoir quand Stiles allait venir lui parler, comme s'il avait un détecteur qui lui permettrait d'être prévenu de sa présence. Autant dire que cela frustrait Stiles énormément. Il avait donc ce besoin qui lui hurlait d'évacuer la tension qui l'avait gagné depuis son emménagement.

Cela devait faire un mois à tout casser que son père et lui venait d'arriver à Beacon Hills, et pourtant, Stiles avait l'horrible impression d'y vivre depuis de nombreuses années. Pas que ça le dérangerait vraiment, la ville était plutôt sympa, si on ne comptait pas les hommes qui n'avaient pas du tout leur place devant un lycée. Voilà qu'il recommençait à y penser !

Stiles secoua la tête et retourna dans ses pensées, chassant tout ce qui concernait Derek et Isaac. Il disait donc qu'il avait l'impression d'être à Beacon Hills depuis un certain bout de temps. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait fait énormément de rencontres ou qu'il s'était fait une tonne d'amis, ce qui lui vaudrait d'être le plus populaire. Non.

Cependant, même si les jours ne se ressemblaient pas spécialement, lui le pensait. Les heures s'égrenaient avec une telle lenteur qu'il avait du mal à réfréner les soubresauts de ses jambes ou de ses bras qui ne demandaient qu'à être aussi actif qu'avant. Son hyperactivité lui manquait, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, de peur de passer pour un fou.

Une personne normalement constituée voudrait être débarrassée de son hyperactivité, pas Stiles. Car cela faisait de lui ce qu'il était et que désormais, il ne se voyait plus vivre sans.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna et Stiles fut surprit de l'entendre par-dessus le boucan que faisait sa musique. Il coupa le son et dévala les escaliers en courant, manquant de tomber et de s'ouvrir la tête sur le sol.

Il ouvrit la porte et fit face à ce fameux Scott. Son visage se renfrogna sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler.

–Je peux t'aider ? Fit-il l'effort de demander alors qu'il n'avait que l'envie de lui claquer la porte au nez. Ça lui ferait les pieds, pensa-t-il.

–Ouais, tu peux commencer par baisser le volume de ta musique. On l'entend à l'autre bout de la rue, c'est assez désagréable pour mes tympans.

–S'il y a bien une chose dont je me moque éperdument, ce sont tes précieux tympans, répliqua hargneusement Stiles (il n'avait toujours pas oublié sa façon de se conduire envers lui alors que c'était son premier jours). Je suis chez moi, je peux bien faire ce que je veux, tu n'y changeras rien.

–Tu dois être sourd dans ce cas, pour ne pas te rendre compte de la puissance de ton machin.

–C'est tout ce que tu avais à dire ?

–J'avais dans l'intention de m'excuser pour la dernière fois mais…

Scott fit un geste de la main, comme pour dire qu'au vu de leur conversation, il avait changé d'avis.

–J'accepte tes excuses quand même.

L'adolescent en face de lui le regarda d'une drôle de manière avant qu'un léger sourire vienne prendre place sur son visage.

–Isaac m'avait prévenu que tu serais comme ça.

Stiles se tendit et resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur la poignée de la porte. Il repensa à leur dernière discussion et se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû éviter de lui poser autant de questions, de les exiger serait le terme le plus juste. Il était curieux, c'était un fait, mais il s'était complètement énervé de ne voir aucune réaction de la part d'Isaac, ce qui avait renforcé son envie de connaître le fond de l'histoire. D'accord, il n'avait pas agit de façon très diplomatique. C'était sûrement ça que lui reprochait Isaac.

Scott le dévisagea, sentant probablement son changement d'attitude. Sous l'intensité de son regard, Stiles dansa d'un pied sur l'autre tout en essayant de se cacher derrière la porte.

–Tu sais quoi ? S'exclama Scott. Le samedi soir avec la bande, on va tous manger en ville. Viens avec nous, ça sera cool. Vois ça comme une sorte de pardon. Tu pourras rencontrer Boyd et Erika de cette façon.

Le revirement de situation et le ton soudain jovial de Scott le laissèrent perplexe quelques secondes. Il le regardait les bras ballants le long de son torse et ses grands yeux marron remplis d'interrogation. A quoi jouait Scott ? Se moquait-il de lui ? C'était l'impression qu'il renvoyait et cela ne plaisait pas forcément à Stiles.

Il supposa que les prénoms qu'il avait énoncés correspondaient aux deux autres personnes de leur groupe, le black et la blonde, sûrement un couple d'ailleurs, vu leurs mains liées que Stiles voyait sans arrêt.

–Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie ? Demanda-t-il, précautionneusement.

Il préférait se méfier de la proposition de Scott, qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas soit dit en passant. Pourquoi changer de comportement d'un seul coup ? Alors qu'il lui avait fait comprendre, très implicitement qu'il ne voulait pas de lui dans son petit groupe. Avait-il peur, auparavant, qu'il ne « vole » Isaac et l'empêche d'être proche d'eux ? Stiles pensait à différentes raisons, qui étaient vraiment stupides, si on y réfléchissait vraiment.

–Crois-moi, je ne serais pas venu jusqu'ici pour une plaisanterie.

Stiles ne sut pas vraiment ce qui lui confirma ce que l'adolescent disait, peut-être le ton qu'il avait employé – un ton solennel, ou bien ses yeux expressifs, marqués par une certaine tension qui les habitaient mais il hocha la tête en réponse à sa question.

–D'accord, acquiesça-t-il.

Scott lui fit un petit sourire et lui tendit la main.

–Autant sceller ça, non ? Bonsoir, moi c'est Scott.

Stiles sentit un sourire le gagner à son tour alors qu'il lui serrait la main.

–Ravi de te rencontrer, moi c'est Stiles. Je l'ai déjà dis à Isaac d'ailleurs, mais ce n'est pas mon vrai nom, l'original, que tu n'entendras jamais, est vraiment trop horrible. Tout ça à cause de la grand-mère de ma mère ! Fais attention aux grands-mères, elles sont vicieuses !

Scott lui adressa un sourire mais ne s'attarda pas sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

–Tu vois où c'est le fastfood près du centre-commercial ? Il est ouvert tous les jours jusque tard dans la nuit.

–Hum… oui, je vois où c'est.

–Bien, alors retrouve-nous vers vingt-heure.

L'adolescent lui envoya un dernier sourire et fit demi-tour sans demander son reste, laissant Stiles un peu incrédule quant à la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

Et lorsqu'il se coucha ce soir-là, il eut comme l'impression que tout n'était pas perdu. Il pourrait de nouveau s'approcher d'Isaac sans que ce dernier ne le fuie et il pourrait essayer de récolter des informations sur Derek Hale et en prime, il aurait peut-être l'occasion de se faire de vrais amis. Que demander de plus ?

Stiles se rendit fébrilement jusqu'au fastfood dans lequel Scott lui avait donné rendez-vous. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il se serait avoué qu'il était légèrement tendu à l'idée de croiser Isaac plus que les quelques secondes qu'il avait quotidiennement droit. Leur discussion repassait en boucle dans son esprit, et même la musique à fond dans sa jeep, lors du chemin, ne l'avait pas aidé à calmer le tremblement de ses mains.

Isaac le fuirait-il encore, ce soir-là aussi ? Stiles était angoissé. Premièrement, parce qu'il était dans l'ignorance et le flou le plus total en ce qui concernait Isaac et son futur comportement. Deuxièmement, parce qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il allait devoir supporter les remarques sarcastiques et désobligeantes de Jackson. Et dernièrement, parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment la soirée allait se dérouler et de s'il allait bien s'entendre avec les deux derniers adolescents qu'il lui restait à rencontrer officiellement.

Toute la journée il y avait pensé, ainsi qu'une grande partie de la nuit. Ses questions tournaient et se retournaient dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse associer les réponses qui allaient avec. Il n'avait pas été en mesure de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, ni même sur son boulot. Il avait été ailleurs toute la journée et commençait à se sentir nauséeux quand l'heure de se préparer à y aller arriva.

Alors oui, Stiles était quelque peu angoissé. Cela se sentit alors qu'il retirait les clés du contact et que celles-ci tombèrent et se perdirent entre les deux sièges. L'adolescent pesta contre sa maladresse qui revenait en force et pencha sa main droite à la recherche de ses clés. Une fois trouvées, il les mit dans ses poches avec précaution, et sortit enfin de sa jeep.

Cela se sentit aussi quand ses pas le guidèrent vers l'entrée du fastfood et que ses jambes lui semblaient aussi lourdes que du béton. Les fourmillements qu'il sentait parcourir son épiderme lui confirmèrent sa première impression : il pouvait s'étaler à tout instant sur l'asphalte. Et Dieu qu'il ne le voulait vraiment pas. Il avait le sentiment que Jackson le saurait et viendrait mettre son grain de sable en se moquant ouvertement de lui.

Et cela se sentit quand il entra dans la chaleur du fastfood et qu'il entendit les rires proéminents qui résonnaient fortement. De la sueur perlait à son front et coulait légèrement le long de ses tempes et de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était une sensation dérangeante de sentir son pull lui coller à la peau, surtout que la chaleur de l'endroit n'aidait pas à calmer son angoisse.

Stiles s'avança à petits pas vers la table du fond et se racla discrètement la gorge pour leur signaler sa présence. Il ne fit qu'un léger bruit et pourtant six tête se tournèrent pour le dévisager. Il sentit ses joues se colorer d'un rouge pivoine et ne pu rien faire pour s'empêcher de rougir sous leurs regards persistants.

–Stiles ! Content de te voir vieux !

La voix d'Isaac – qui ne contenait aucun soupçon de rancune, le fit sourire doucement. Ce dernier lui intima l'ordre de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés, à l'extrémité de la table à droite. Stiles s'y avança et se laissa tomber sur la banquette peu gracieusement. Il était soulagé de voir qu'Isaac ne le prenait pas en grippe ni ne l'évitait comme il le faisait depuis quelques jours. Et même s'il se retrouvait au bout de la table avec personne en face de lui, Stiles se sentit un peu mieux.

–Erika, Boyd, voici Stiles.

La jeune femme blonde lui envoya un sourire espiègle et calculateur alors que le garçon se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de salut. Stiles ne sut pas bien pourquoi son sourire lui fit froid dans le dos, d'autant plus qu'il devrait voir son visage pendant qu'ils mangeraient puisqu'elle était en face d'Isaac, Boyd à ses côtés et Scott de l'autre, en face de Lydia. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas la juger sur ce qu'elle renvoyait en cet instant, pourtant il le fit quand même.

–Pourquoi vous n'avez pas commencé à manger ? Demanda-t-il.

Isaac lui lança un regard en coin et répondit le plus naturellement possible.

–Il n'y avait pas que toi qu'on attendait, Stiles, mais aussi…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, une personne rentra en trombe dans le fastfood, s'attirant tous les regards. L'homme grogna et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers eux. Stiles sursauta en reconnaissant Derek et les battements de son cœur en ressentirent l'effet. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi ils accélérèrent subitement à la vue de l'homme, ni pourquoi ses mains se mirent légèrement à trembler de nouveau.

Ouais, d'accord, il était complètement nerveux de croiser Derek alors que la dernière fois qu'il avait mentionné son prénom, ça s'était terminé en une légère dispute avec Isaac.

Sa jambe gauche se mit à tressauter marquant encore plus son état de nervosité. S'il ne tenait qu'à lui, Stiles aurait déjà commencé à se ronger les ongles et à passer ses doigts dans se cheveux, quitte à se décoiffer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il sentit la main rassurante d'Isaac se poser sur son genou et le presser doucement pour faire cesser son tremblement. Avec un regard en biais vers lui, Stiles fut rassuré par le regard qu'il lui lançait. Isaac ne lui en voulait pas et semblait savoir pourquoi Stiles était aussi agité : à savoir, revoir Derek.

Ce dernier approchait de leur table rapidement, lançant des regards noirs à tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de rencontrer ses yeux. Stiles fit rapidement le calcul et se tendit brusquement en réalisant que la seule place de libre était en face de lui.

Évidemment, pensa-t-il rageusement. Rien ne pouvait être plus cliché qu'en cet instant. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il le verrait, que Derek serait forcément là, puisqu'il semblait si étroitement lié au groupe d'adolescents avec lesquels il était présentement attablé.

Sans qu'il ne le contrôle, sa jambe gauche se remit à tressauter, malgré le soutient évident qu'Isaac montrait à son égard.

–Arrêtes ça, lui ordonna-t-il en chuchotant à son oreille.

Mais Stiles ne pouvait pas arrêter les tremblements de ses jambes ni de ses mains. Son cerveau ne lui obéissait plus. Et ce fut pire encore, lorsque Derek s'installa en face de lui en grognant et que son regard se porta sur la main d'Isaac, toujours posée sur son genou, et qu'il avait complètement oublié.

Avec gêne, Stiles décala son genou, hors de sa prise et croisa les mains devant lui, sur la table. Il réagissait bizarrement et même s'il s'en rendait compte, il n'avait aucune idée, du pourquoi il le faisait, ni pourquoi il s'inquiétait de ce que pouvait penser l'homme en face de lui.

–Bon, on commande ?

Stiles remercia si fort Scott, qui n'avait rien vu de tout cela et qui lui offrait une diversion en or, qu'il ne pouvait esquiver.

La soirée se déroulait relativement bien. Du moins, pour le moment. Aucune gêne ni dispute n'avait éclatée et Stiles s'en sentait soulagé. Il faisait abstraction de Derek autant qu'il pouvait et se concentrait plus sur son assiette qu'il s'empressait de manger, sous les regards éberlués des autres adolescents.

–Tu as toujours faim comme ça ou c'est juste parce que tu n'as pas mangé aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda Erika en plissant le nez de dégoût.

–C'est un don de la nature de pouvoir engloutir autant de nourriture et de rester aussi mince que je lui suis. Un vrai progrès dans la science, vraiment. Visiblement, je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi, avisa-t-il alors qu'il portait son attention sur l'assiette devant qui ne contenait qu'une petite salade.

Les autres ricanèrent et leurs redoublèrent lorsqu'ils aperçurent le regard furieux qu'Erika lui lançait. Stiles lui sourit effrontément pour lui montrer que ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Et bon, peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas agir ainsi avec elle puisqu'après tout, il ne la connaissait pas du tout, mais son attitude le dérangeait fortement et il se devait d'essayer de la remettre à sa place. Et son hyperactivité tenait un très grand rôle.

–Un jour, commença-t-elle, un jour tu regretteras tes paroles. Surtout lorsque tu verras qui je suis vraiment et de quoi je suis capable.

Ses yeux luisirent d'une étrange lueur avant qu'un sombre grognement ne la fasse disparaître. Sans être surprit – il commençait vraiment à comprendre comment il fonctionnait – Stiles jeta un bref regard à Derek et le vit prêt à montrer les crocs. Erika lui rendit son regard et émit un son qui ressemblait fortement à un grondement.

–Euh… je crois que je vais y aller, hein ? Je n'ai pas tellement envie de finir en pâté pour chien alors qu'il semblerait que deux bêtes enragées se tiennent devant moi, prêt à bondir. Vous m'excuserez, je tiens à ma vie.

Stiles ne remarqua pas que chacune des personnes présentes se figèrent à ses paroles. S'il l'avait vu, il aurait pu se poser des questions qui rejoindraient tout ce qu'il avait pu observer mais qu'il n'avait pas prit en compte. S'il l'avait vu, il aurait comprit que ces sept personnes renfermaient un secret, qu'il n'était pas forcément prêt à découvrir. Mais il ne le vit pas.

–Merci pour l'invitation les gars. A plus.

Il se leva prestement, mit sa veste, adressa un geste de la main à l'ensemble de la table et partit, non sans avoir laissé de quoi payer son repas. Il était presque arrivé à sa voiture quand il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il se retourna en sursautant et souffla de soulagement en apercevant la mine renfrognée de Derek.

–Seigneur, tu m'as fais peur ! Ça t'arrive souvent d'effrayer les gens comme ça ? Tu veux leur faire avoir un ulcère ou un cancer ?

–Tu me tutoies maintenant ?

Le sourcil haussé de Derek le fit rougir légèrement. Foutu visage ! Il pria pour que Derek ne le voit pas, mais il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse discerner quelque chose. N'est-ce pas ?

–Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda-t-il en détournant volontairement la question.

–Rien.

Stiles attendit mais rien de plus ne sortit de la bouche de Derek. Il soupira et croisa les bras sur son torse.

–Alors pourquoi tu restes là si tu ne veux rien ?

–Je cherche à savoir qui tu es.

Ça n'aurait pas dû lui faire bondir le cœur. Ça n'aurait pas dû. Et pourtant son cœur rata un battement, voire même plusieurs. Stiles sentit ses joues chauffer et il maudit son corps d'être aussi transparent. Le tremblement de ses mains reprit, en plus de la sueur qui s'accumulait légèrement à l'intérieur de ses paumes.

–Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, troublé.

–Pour savoir si on peut te faire confiance ou si au contraire, on ne doit plus s'approcher de toi.

Ça, ça le refroidit entièrement. On lui aurait jeté un sceau d'eau glacé à la figure, que ça aurait eut le même effet. La chaleur qui l'habitait au préalable était partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue, emportant le tremblement de ses mains avec elle.

Stiles se rembrunit et se retourna pour franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de sa jeep. Toutefois, il prit le temps de répondre avant de monter à l'intérieur.

–Je suis le fils du shérif de cette ville. Ne me fais pas confiance, je m'en fiche. Mais ne te mets pas à dos mon père où tu peux être certain qu'il ne te lâchera plus. Bonne soirée, Derek Hale.

–C'est une menace ?

Stiles sourit en se remémorant ses propres paroles, lors de leur rencontre. Il tourna brièvement la tête vers Derek tout en montant dans sa voiture. Il baissa la fenêtre du conducteur et passa sa tête au travers.

–Non, dit-il d'un ton léger, sans élaborer d'avantage. Je suppose que tu as peur que je fouine dans tes petites affaires, n'est-ce pas et que je balance tout à mon père ? Sauf que je ne suis pas comme ça. Mais peu importe, ne me fais pas confiance et dis à ta meute d'en faire pareil, pour vous protéger.

En quelques secondes Derek était devant lui, à quelques centimètres, ses mains agrippées au col de son manteau, le regard menaçant.

–Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

Stiles le regarda sans comprendre.

–De quoi tu parles encore ?

–Qu'est-ce. Que. Tu. Sais. ?

–Mais rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je sache sur toi et ta petite bande ? A part le fait que tu traînes devant un lycée, où tu n'as rien à y faire et que tu ramasses des adolescents à la sortie des cours, je ne sais rien ! Vous êtes comme une meute ! Il y en a un qui ne fait pas confiance à une personne, les autres doivent suivre. T'es quoi ? Une sorte de chef de clan ? Maintenant tu pourrais me lâcher ? J'aimerais rentrer chez moi sans me faire agresser par un inconnu, aussi attirant soit-il !

Les mains de Derek le lâchèrent aussitôt et Stiles en profita pour démarrer sa voiture et partir le plus vite possible, furieux. Il était furieux que Derek ait agit ainsi, qu'il le mette en doute alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Cela aurait pu paraître justifié s'il ne lui avait pas sauté à la gorge avec l'intention de l'égorger. Il avait bêtement cru que Derek n'était pas comme il le laissait paraître, aussi grognon et méfiant, mais il s'était lourdement trompé.

Derek regarda fixement l'endroit où la voiture de Stiles était encore, il y avait moins d'une minute. Les adolescents le rejoignirent et tous lui posèrent la question muettement.

–Changement de plan, leur annonça-t-il abruptement.

Ils le regardèrent surpris, mais ne firent rien pour le contredire.

–Tu es sûr ? Osa demander Scott.

–Il est hors-jeu. Changement de plan.

Sa voix sonnait comme un ordre et chacun savait qu'il ne fallait pas essayer de le raisonner. Quand Derek prenait une décision, tout le monde suivait et personne n'était en mesure de dire quoi que ce soit pour le faire changer d'avis. C'était comme ça, ils le savaient tous.

**A Suivre**

*La chanson s'appelle King for a day, du groupe Pierce the Veil, avec Kellin Quinn en plus. Elle est vraiment super, et le clip est drôle, de mon point de vue du moins. Si vous voulez l'écouter, n'hésitez pas, vous ne le regretterez pas.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, voici enfin le chapitre 4 ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le poster avant, en raison du bac blanc. Je voulais donc que le chapitre soit assez bien et présentable. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous n'aimez pas ou s'il y a des choses qui vous dérange, ça ne pourra que m'aider à m'améliorer par la suite (: Bonne lecture. Oh et c'est un chapitre entièrement Sterek.

**Ombre et Lumière**

**Chapitre Quatre**

Stiles se promenait dans la forêt en sifflotant légèrement. Il faisait jour donc tout allait bien. Il pouvait mémoriser le chemin et connaître un peu plus ce bois qui l'appelait depuis qu'il était arrivé.

Il marchait dans cette forêt dans le but d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il essayait surtout d'éradiquer la pensée Derek Hale de son esprit, en vain. Il avait toujours cette colère sourde en lui qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.

Pour qui se prenait-il à l'attraper comme il l'avait fait et à lui ordonner de dire ce qu'il savait ? Qu'était-il supposé savoir en premier lieu ? Le pourquoi il passait prendre des adolescents en voiture alors qu'il était clairement évident qu'il ne faisait pas parti du lycée ? Comment Stiles était supposé connaître une telle chose ? Bien sûr il était curieux et voulait absolument connaître leur petit secret, mais il n'était pas devin ni n'avait la science infuse.

Quelque chose le troublait alors qu'il repensait à leur altercation, mais il n'avait pas encore mit le doigt dessus. Stiles avait cette sensation dans son ventre, qui le tordait et lui faisait faire des loopings. Mais surtout, il sentait ses joues se colorer de rouge alors qu'il avait ce sentiment de honte qui persistait à rester dans sa tête.

Qu'avait-il donc fait encore pour se sentir ainsi ? A la fois aux anges et nauséeux ? Son ventre se contracta et sa respiration se bloqua dans ses poumons alors qu'il revivait leur accrochage. Seigneur ! Non ! Il n'avait pas pu dire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était pas aussi stupide que ça ! Pourquoi avait-il presque crié qu'il le trouvait attirant ?

–Dans le feu de l'action, ça peut se comprendre, non ? Demanda-t-il pour lui-même à haute voix.

Stiles devait vraiment apprendre à mettre un filtre entre ses pensées et sa bouche. Il ne contrôlait pas toujours son cerveau qui partait dans des directions différentes en un quart de seconde. Sa bouche suivait et il ne faisait pas souvent attention à ce qu'il disait.

–Et s'il me trouve bizarre maintenant ? Bon, encore _plus_ bizarre ?

Son rythme cardiaque accéléra légèrement et ses joues prirent une teinte plus rouge qu'auparavant. Mon Dieu, pensa-t-il.

Il était vrai que Stiles trouvait Derek attirant. Après tout il avait des yeux qui fonctionnaient bien et qui disaient que Derek était parfaitement bien bâtit sous cette veste en cuir qui lui allait comme un gant et qui faisait ressortir ses sublimes yeux bleus. Stiles serait prêt à se damner pour apercevoir un sourire sur son visage habituellement taciturne. Il était sûr que ses yeux auraient une éclatante luminosité qui serait capable de le foudroyer sur place s'il l'admirait trop longtemps.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Stiles n'entendit pas une brindille craquer ni des feuilles mortes êtres écrasées. Cependant, il sentit bien une présence dans son dos qui le poussa à se retourner. Sur le coup, Stiles fut content d'être presque immunisé contre la peur, au vu du nombre de fois qu'il avait été sur les scènes de crimes de son père.

Une sorte de loup se tenait devant lui, le menaçant par sa grandeur, ses crocs ressortis prêts à s'insérer dans sa chair, les yeux luisants d'une malveillance prêt à bondir sur lui. Il cligna des paupières une fois puis deux s'assurant qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais non, l'animal qui ressemblait fortement à un loup était toujours devant lui, à quelques mètres.

Lorsque l'animal fit un pas dans sa direction, Stiles recula instinctivement. La bête en fit un autre et l'adolescent ne perdit pas une autre seconde pour se retourner et se mettre à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et ouais, il y avait de grandes chances pour que sa vie soit en péril.

Il entendait les branches craquer derrière lui, se rapprochant de lui. Stiles cherchait désespérément des yeux un endroit où se cacher ou bien même l'endroit par lequel il était arrivé pour enfin sortir de là mais il n'y avait rien devant lui. Rien, excepté des arbres encore et encore, ci et là, à perte de vu, obstruant et brouillant vaguement le ciel bleu.

Un grondement résonna dans toute la forêt et le fit arrêter brutalement sa course. Il se retourna en vitesse et vit l'animal qui le poursuivait se rapetisser au pied d'un arbre avant de déguerpir avec rapidité, ne regardant pas une seule fois en arrière. Derek était dos à lui, se tenant devant l'endroit où la bête était quelques secondes plus tôt

Stiles fronça les sourcils, sonné par sa course, ses poumons qui lui brûlaient atrocement la poitrine, et étonné par ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Il était légèrement perdu, pour ne pas dire complètement. Sa compréhension face à la situation était partie, prenant ses jambes à son cou.

–Tout va bien ?

Son cœur s'accéléra en entendant sa voix lui adresser la parole. Il allait avoir une crise cardiaque s'il continuait à autant être surprit ! Ou bien peut-être une crise d'angoisse si ses organes qui lui permettaient de respirer continuaient de refuser d'ouvrir les vannes et de laisser entrer tout l'air dont il avait besoin pour que son cerveau soit irriguer normalement et puisse sortir une phrase correct, au lieu de l'habituel bouillie que sa bouche sortait.

Derek se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés, comme à son habitude, la mine sévère et la mâchoire serrée si fort que Stiles pensa un instant qu'elle devait être faite de pierre.

–T-tu… i-il y avait… bordel, c'était quoi ça ?! Finit-il par exploser.

–A priori, cela ressemblait à un loup, non ?

–Tu te fiches de moi ? Un loup n'agit pas comme ça et n'a pas le corps que cette chose avait. Ne me prends par pour un imbécile !

–Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas traîner tout seul dans la forêt. Mais bien entendu, tu restes un adolescent stupide et inconscient, grogna Derek.

Stiles roula sarcastiquement des yeux, alors que son cœur se pinça si subtilement qu'il ne le remarqua pas sur le moment.

–Oui et tu avais aussi dis que tu me laisserais me débrouiller et que tu ne t'inquiéterais pas.

–Je ne me suis pas inquiété pour toi.

–Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu es là et pourquoi t'as fais partir ce… cette… peu importe ce que c'est.

–Je ne l'ai pas fais partir.

Stiles souffla devant l'air buté qu'affichait Derek et sa manière de lui répondre. S'il y avait bien une personne au monde qui lui était impossible de comprendre, c'était bien Derek. Il était constamment en train de lui dire de faire attention à lui, de façon tout à fait détournée, certes, et de ne pas s'attarder dans la forêt. Pour autant, il campait sur ses positions, niant le fait qu'il puisse s'inquiéter pour la santé de Stiles et que ce soit pour cette raison qu'il était actuellement devant lui.

–Tu vas me dire qu'il a eut peur de lui-même et qu'il a décidé de s'enfuir ? Sois honnête. Et pas seulement par rapport à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

–Tu poses trop de questions, Stiles. Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter.

–Quoi c'est encore une menace ? Tu vas me prendre par le pull et m'encastrer dans un arbre si je continue à poser des questions ? Parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est comme ça que tu fonctionnes, non ? Si on ne fait pas ce que tu veux ou qu'on ne révèle pas ce que tu veux savoir, tu attaques ? Comme un toutou, hein ?

La colère que Stiles éprouvait pouvait enfin être expulsée hors de lui et il ne se gêna pas pour le faire savoir à Derek. Habituellement, il n'était pas une personne qui s'énervait pour un rien ou qui était sans cesse en colère et de mauvaise humeur. Mais, il semblait que depuis qu'il avait mit les pieds à Beacon Hills, son comportement était devenu beaucoup plus violent qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

–Ne. Me. Parle. Pas. Ainsi. Gronda Derek.

Stiles bomba le buste et leva le menton légèrement, un air de défi placardé sur son visage. Il se refusait d'avoir peur de lui. Certes, Derek était beaucoup plus grand que lui avec largement plus de muscles bien bâtis qui semblaient vraiment dur rien qu'en les observant de loin et il était sûr que de près ils seraient encore plus… Stop !

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il réalisa que le fil de ses pensées l'emmenait vers un terrain inconnu qui lui faisait inconsciemment peur. Pour s'empêcher d'y réfléchir et de tomber dans un état de psychose intense, Stiles entrouvrit les lèvres et sortit la première chose que sa bouche laissa passer, sans mettre le filtre entre son cerveau et sa parole.

–Tu me trouves attirant ? S'entendit-il demander stupidement.

Il était vrai qu'en y regardant de plus près, Stiles se sentait puérilement stupide ou bien stupidement puéril, au choix, peut-être même bien les deux. Ses joues se voilèrent d'un mince filet rougeâtre alors qu'il attendait la réponse de Derek qui, il le savait, n'allait pas lui plaire.

–Je te ramène chez toi, lui répondit-il simplement.

Stiles était surpris que Derek ne s'épanche pas sur le sujet et ne lui ordonne pas d'arrêter toutes les pensées peu amicales qu'il avait à son encontre. Il se laissa entraîner par la prise de Derek sur son bras droit, hébété par son comportement. Il ne le connaissait pas encore très bien voire même pas du tout, mais de ce qu'il savait, Stiles aurait pensé qu'il aurait sortit les griffes et qu'il lui aurait sauté dessus (pas de la façon dont il le souhaitait malheureusement) et lui aurait arraché la bouche et la gorge pour qu'il ne puisse plus sortir un seul son.

Il ne dit rien non plus lorsque Derek prit le volant de sa précieuse jeep et se mit en route vers sa maison. Il ne dit rien non plus quant au fait que Derek savait exactement où aller. Et il ne dit rien non plus quand Derek le reprit par le bras et l'emmena à sa suite à l'intérieur de chez lui et l'installa dans son canapé avec un verre d'eau entre les mains.

–Stiles ? Tu es rentré ? J'ai entendu ta voiture.

–Oui, Monsieur le shérif, votre fils est bien rentré. Je l'ai ramené à l'instant.

L'adolescent fut une fois de plus confus au ton employé par Derek. Ce n'était pas un ton emplit de méprit ou de haine. Non, c'était un ton doux, presque flatteur, comme s'il essayait de séduire son père pour l'avoir dans la poche. _Comme un petit-ami le ferait_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Stiles. Il secoua vivement la tête à ses pensées plus que sordides et tourna la tête vers son père qui arrivait dans le salon. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en avisant le visage aussi pâle que la mort de son fils.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, fils ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais Derek fut plus rapide que lui et s'empressa de répondre à sa place.

–Il se promenait seul dans la forêt quand je passais pas là, j'habite dans la maison tout au bout de la forêt. J'ai entendu quelqu'un courir alors je suis allé voir et j'ai trouvé votre fils en mauvaise posture face à un loup. Il semblait vouloir l'attaquer mais j'ai réussis à le faire partir. Il a dû avoir peur je pense, je ne sais pas trop.

Se foutait-il de sa gueule ? Ce serait plausible, très plausible. D'autant plus plausible quand il vit Derek sourire à son père. N'a-t-il d'ailleurs pas utilisé trop de fois le mot plausible ? Stiles reporta son attention sur le visage éclairé de Derek. C'est fou comme un sourire peut transformer un visage habituellement sombre, pensa l'adolescent. Ses yeux bleus glacials semblaient désormais animés d'une nouvelle flamme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Stiles était intrigué, c'était un fait sûr et avéré.

Depuis le début il avait été intrigué et attiré par Derek. Et à ce moment précis, il prit grandement conscience de sa réalisation. Il craquait sur Derek. Vraiment ? N'aurait-il pas pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre ? Une personne de son âge par exemple ? Ou une personne qui ne ramasserait pas des lycéens alors qu'il n'avait pas leur âge ? Quelqu'un qui semblait normal ? En plus clair : tout le monde sauf Derek Hale.

Son père le regarda puis tourna son regard vers Derek et lui présenta sa main.

–Merci de m'avoir ramené mon fils sain et sauf. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste, avoua-t-il, ému.

–Quand est-il de sa mère ?

Curieusement, Derek semblait sérieusement intéressé par ce que le shérif venait de dire.

–Elle est morte il y a de cela des années.

–Oh, mes condoléances.

–Merci. Je m'inquiète plus pour Stiles vous savez ? Il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis ni de personne à fréquenter, d'autant plus que l'on a beaucoup déménagé ces dernières années.

–Vous pouvez arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? Navré de vous le dire mais Stiles est bien présent, Stiles vous entend et Stiles n'est pas content, les interrompit l'adolescence, sentant monter une pointe de jalousie en voyant son père accaparer l'attention de Derek.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers lui, la surprise se lisant sur leur visage (du moins, sur celui de son père), semblant avoir momentanément oublié la présence de l'adolescent qui les dardait d'un œil noir.

–Oui, excuse-moi fils. (il se tourna de nouveau vers Derek) Je vous invite à rester dîner ? Je vous dois au moins cela, proposa-t-il.

Les yeux de Stiles s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'il commençait à s'affoler.

–Non non, papa ! S'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond. Derek est quelqu'un de très occupé, et il a mieux à faire que de rester dîner ici. Non, crois-moi, c'est une mauvaise idée.

Son père le regarda un instant, sans comprendre son comportement. Derek, quant à lui, émit un très fin sourire alors qu'il regardait Stiles gesticuler dans tous les sens. Ses yeux luisirent d'une étrange lueur qu'aucun des deux hommes ne perçut.

–Je pense que tu confonds, Stiles. Je serais enchanté de rester dîner chez vous.

Derek adressa un sourire chaleureux à son père, ce qui surprit Stiles. Depuis quand était-il capable de soulever autant les coins de sa bouche de cette façon ? Pas que cela le dérange d'une quelconque manière, bien au contraire, il adorait pouvoir voir le visage de Derek s'éclaircir et apercevoir les petites rides qui s'amoncelaient au coin de ses yeux. Pourtant, cela le surprenait de bien des manières de le voir agir de cette façon envers son paternel. Qui aurait cru que Derek Hale était aussi doux qu'un agneau lorsqu'il s'adressait à son père ?

–Bien, je vais aller préparer le souper dans ce cas. Stiles ? Tu pourrais commencer par lui faire visiter la maison ?

Le ton sans appel de son père le fit soupirer. Après le désastre qu'avait été la fin de soirée de la veille, Stiles n'aurait jamais pu imaginer se retrouver, presque vingt quatre heures plus tard, avec Derek dans son salon, qui s'apprêtait à rester dîner chez lui après l'avoir en quelque sorte aidé à se débarrasser d'un loup. Toute cette histoire lui semblait irréaliste.

Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les pensées et mettre dans un coin de sa tête toutes les petites choses qui s'accumulaient depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Le temps d'y repenser arriverait bien assez tôt pour qu'il s'en encombre maintenant.

Stiles fit un signe de tête en direction de Derek, l'incitant à le suivre, et quitta le salon pour commencer à monter les escaliers d'un pas lourd. Il avait l'impression de se condamner lui-même et d'entamer la marche de la mort. Qu'y avait-il de mal, après tout, à avoir Derek Hale chez lui, alors qu'au fond, il ne le connaissait pas tant que ça ? Stiles aurait aimé qu'Isaac soit là pour le soutenir et l'aider s'il se mettait dans le pétrin ou s'embarrassait devant Derek.

Mais Isaac ne savait même pas que Derek était ici et il se voyait mal demander à ce dernier son numéro pour le supplier de le rejoindre. Il se souvenait encore du regard brûlant que Derek avait posé sur la main d'Isaac alors qu'elle était encore sur le genou de Stiles, pour tenter de calmer sa nervosité. C'était stupide et enfantin, mais Stiles se sentait rougir rien qu'en s'imaginant que Derek les avait surprit en train de faire des choses peu catholiques. Oui, c'était stupide. Mais qui a dit que Stiles n'était pas stupide ?

Arrivé en haut des escaliers, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaules et indiqua à Derek de se diriger vers la gauche d'un geste de la main.

–La porte du fond est la salle de bain et celle d'à côté est la chambre de mon père. Je te ferais bien entrer mais je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses mal avec ses armes et que tu termines avec une balle dans la tête.

Il haussa les épaules, essayant d'être aussi indifférent que possible. En réalité, son cœur battait à un rythme beaucoup trop élevé et les paumes de ses mains suaient abondamment. Il avait du mal à réaliser que Derek était dans sa maison, son repère. Cela semblait tellement incongru !

–Sur la droite, continua-t-il avec geste dans le même sens, la porte tout au fond, un peu sur la gauche au verni écaillé mène au grenier je n'y monterais pas si j'étais toi. Et l'autre porte est ma chambre mais je doute que ça t'intéresse alors on devrait redescendre et prétendre que je t'ai fais le tour.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase, que Derek le dépassa et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. La panique l'envahit aussitôt. Il ne pouvait pas entrer dedans ! Certes, tout était un peu mieux rangé, étant donné qu'il avait eu le temps de tout sortir des cartons, mais il y avait toujours des piles de vêtements un peu partout et des feuilles de devoirs froissées qui s'entassaient près de la poubelle, à côté de son bureau. Il était nul en tir, voilà une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'essayait pas de s'inscrire au lacrosse. Il ferait plus de dégât qu'autre chose, il en était certain.

–Non ! N'entre pas là-dedans !

Stiles courut pour le rattraper mais la main de Derek se referma sur la poignée avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre.

–Pourquoi ? Tu as des choses à cacher ?

Le ton légèrement taquin de Derek le prit par surprise. Ce dernier en profita pour ouvrir la porte et entrer à l'intérieur de la chambre où régnait un chaos monstre. Stiles se mordit la lèvre. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ce n'étaient pas que des piles de vêtements et des bouts de papiers il y avait aussi la couette, habituellement sur son lit, qui se trouvait au sol, près de la fenêtre à plusieurs pas du lit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Pensa-t-il en paniquant encore plus.

Les livres qui auraient normalement dû se retrouver sur les étagères prévues pour cela, au-dessus du bureau, étaient dans chaque coin de la chambre, ouverts à une certaine page et renversés sur le sol.

Stiles gémit mentalement de honte et se passa une main sur le visage. Quelle image devait-il renvoyer à présent ? Celle d'un gamin (comme Derek se plaisait à penser qu'il était) désordonné qui ne prenait pas soin de ses affaires ? Et bon, ouais, il n'allait pas se mentir à lui-même, il renvoyait cette image. Surtout en voyant la console sur laquelle il avait passé la nuit pour évacuer la tension qui l'animait, posée sur une commode, sur le mur en face du lit avec des jeux vidéo ouverts ou fermés tout autour.

C'était définitif, Stiles voulait que la terre s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'engloutissent pour ne plus jamais le laisser ressortir.

–Charmant, fit remarquer Derek.

L'adolescent grimaça et se laissa tomber sur son lit, sur un tas de vêtements tout froissés plus exactement. Cela ne servait à rien qu'il essaye de ranger. Il lui faudrait sûrement plusieurs heures pour cela et, honnêtement, il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de commencer maintenant, ni même dans les semaines qui allaient arriver.

–Une fois que t'auras fini de t'extasier sur ma super chambre, commença-t-il ironiquement, tu pourras redescendre en bas et rejoindre mon père. Je ne te retiens pas ici.

Stiles ferma les yeux et passa ses deux mains derrière sa tête. Il tentait de paraître aussi détaché et « cool » pour que Derek sorte au plus vite de sa chambre. Il se sentait étrange au fait de savoir qu'il était présent dans son intimité, dans la pièce qui l'abritait tous les jours. Un homme était dans sa chambre ! Ce n'était pas rien pour lui. Il était vrai que cela aurait eut plus de sens si Derek était une fille, mais il doutait qu'elle lui fasse le même effet que ce grand brun ténébreux et mystérieux.

Il entendit les pas de Derek tourner autour de sa chambre puis se stabiliser près du lit. Sa respiration s'intensifia bien qu'il fit tout pour essayer de la régulariser. Il ne voulait pas attirer son attention. Enfin, si bien sûr qu'il le voulait, mais pas attirer son attention sur sa respiration. Est-ce que cela avait même du sens ce qu'il pensait ?

Stiles sentit une main se poser sur torse et il ouvrit d'un seul coup les yeux, sursautant légèrement. Derek était penché au-dessus de lui, la main gauche placée au niveau de son cœur, un regard indéchiffrable collé au visage.

–Ton cœur bât tellement vite, souffla-t-il.

Son souffle se répercuta sur le visage de l'adolescent qui prit une jolie teinte colorée. Son corps entier frissonna et il se maudit intérieurement pour réagir de cette façon. Idiot, pensa-t-il.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir un seul son, la voix de son père se fit entendre :

–Stiles ? Tu viens mettre la table ?

Soupirant doucement, l'adolescent poussa la main de Derek, non sans ressentir un électrochoc et un immense frisson qui le recouvrit de la tête au pied, et se mit debout. Il s'enfuit pratiquement de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers se rattrapant plusieurs fois à la rambarde pour éviter d'arriver au bas des escaliers le crâne ouvert.

Que venait-il de se passer ?

ooo

–Le pire, c'est qu'une fois qu'il a eut fini de manger tout le gâteau au chocolat, il en avait partout autour de la bouche et quand sa mère avait voulu le gronder, il a dit avec une voix innocente « c'est pas moi ».

–Papa ! S'écria Stiles, indigné.

Il passa une main sur son visage pour cacher le rouge qui montait sur ses joues alors que les rires de Derek et de son père se faisaient entendre. Comment s'était-il retrouver dans cette situation ? Il maudissait son père de partager ses bêtises d'enfant devant Derek, et il maudissait encore plus ce dernier pour rigoler ouvertement alors qu'il semblait en temps normal impossible d'effectuer le moindre sourire.

–Je vais chercher le dessert. Tâchez d'arrêter de rigoler quand je reviendrai, annonça-t-il.

Il se leva aussi dignement que possible, le rouge aux joues et s'empressa de rejoindre la cuisine. Il reposa sa tête contre le frigo et souffla longuement pour se redonner contenance. Ce n'était pas grand-chose après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas non plus comme si Derek allait se servir de cette information contre lui. Que ferait-il du fait qu'il aime le chocolat ? Rien, il ne pouvait rien faire puisqu'il n'y avait rien à faire contre cela.

Mon Dieu, il se perdait lui-même dans ses pensées qui prenaient un tour puis un autre. Il secoua la tête puis revînt dans le salon avec un dessert entre les mains. Il entendit des chuchotements avant d'y arriver et s'arrêta le temps d'écouter ce que son père et Derek se racontaient.

-Mais, vous avez une idée de ce que ça pourrait être ? Demanda la voix qu'il identifia comme étant celle de Derek.

-Pour le moment, rien de plus que ce que les précédents rapports de police ont rapportés. Je doute que ce soit de simples confusions pour ces bêtes-là. Elles en avaient après quelque chose, j'en suis certain. Ou bien ce n'était pas des loups qui ont attaqués pendant ces derniers mois.

–Si vous trouvez le moindre indice, vous pouvez m'appeler, John. Vous aidez est ma première priorité. Il faut protéger Beacon Hills du mieux que l'on peut.

Stiles fronça les sourcils à l'entente de leur discussion. Pourquoi Derek s'intéresserait-il aux affaires de son père ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi il s'était ainsi comporté envers lui : pour récolter des informations, normalement confidentielles. Tout prenait son sens et tout s'acheminait à une vitesse folle dans le cerveau de Stiles. Tout paraissait beaucoup plus clair maintenant. Derek se servait juste d'eux. Comme d'habitude.

Stiles ne sut pas ce qui lui fit le plus mal : qu'on se serve encore de lui et de sa famille ou bien que ce soit Derek cette fois-ci qui le fasse ?

Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et placarder une indifférence feinte sur son visage. Il entra dans le salon, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer le brusque silence qui envahit la pièce. Déposant le dessert sur la table, il servit son père et Derek et s'assit, se pressant de finir le plus vite possible pour pouvoir mettre Derek à la porte et ainsi, avoir peut-être une discussion avec lui.

Heureusement pour Stiles, Derek ne resta pas bien longtemps une fois que le dessert fut finit. Stiles le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et ferma cette dernière derrière lui, pour éviter que son père entende leur conversation. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et jeta un regard peu amène à Derek.

–Quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque.

–Je sais pourquoi tu es venu ici. Et crois-moi, je ne te laisserai plus mettre un pied chez moi. Pas quand tout ce que tu veux est te servir de mon père. Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes Derek, mais ça ne me plaît pas. Alors je te demanderai, le plus gentiment du monde de ne plus venir ici, ne plus essayer d'entrer en contact avec mon père. Il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui bassine les oreilles avec ces histories de surnaturel, d'accord ?

Derek le dévisagea un long moment sans rien dire. Ses deux yeux perçants le rendaient mal à l'aise sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer.

–Tu es quelqu'un de très loyal, Stiles, de ce que j'ai pu remarquer du moins. Mais cette histoire ne te concerne pas. Elle est entre ton père et moi.

Et ouais, Stiles n'était pas supposé ressentir cet élan de jalousie qui l'envahissait de toute part. Il contracta fortement les poings, faisant ressortir les veines de ses bras et inspira longuement pour ne pas exploser.

–Tu es un abruti, Derek Hale, finit-il par dire, les dents serrées.

–Peut-être bien, mais je suis un abruti que tu apprécies.

La surprise de Stiles ne passa pas inaperçue, bien qu'il fit tout pour la faire passer pour de la colère. Derek esquissa un sourire moqueur et se retourna dos à lui et commença à marcher loin de chez lui.

–Oh, au fait, ajouta-t-il en se retournant, un très mince sourire étirant le côté gauche de sa bouche, pour répondre à ta question précédente : plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Sur ces mots Derek le planta là, sans un dernier regard en arrière. Stiles fit travailler son cerveau d'arrache pied pour se souvenir de ce qu'il avait pu lui demander. Il rougit fortement en comprenant le sens de ses paroles et son cœur se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il regardait au loin la silhouette de Derek disparaître dans la nuit.

_« Tu me trouves attirant ? » « Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »_

**A Suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir, enfin le chapitre est prêt. Je tiens à m'excuser du temps que je vais mettre à publier les chapitres suivants car comme pour tous les lycéens, nous sommes à l'approche du Bac et ce n'est pas le moment de déconner, malheureusement. Je vais donc me concentrer sur mes études pour une fois, mais ça ne veux surtout pas dire que je vais arrêter d'écrire. Non, juste que ce sera plus long à venir. Voilà, j'arrête de raconter ma vie ^^ Enjoy. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, j'apprécie vraiment de savoir ce que vous en pensez honnêtement, que ce soit bon ou mauvais (:

**Ombre et Lumière**

**Chapitre Cinq**

Si Stiles pensait qu'après le repas -assez agréable, il n'allait pas mentir- du samedi soir, il serait plus accepté parmi les amis d'Isaac, il se trompait lourdement.

Ce fut même le contraire qui arriva le lundi matin. Chacun d'entre eux l'évita toute la journée, sans prendre la peine d'expliquer leur comportement. Il se sentait perdu, manifestement. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour être fui de cette façon ? C'était sa manière de parler ? Son hyperactivité ne leur plaisait pas ? Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Peu de personne appréciait vraiment son comportement et sa personnalité. Pourquoi cela aurait-il été différent cette fois ? Parce qu'ils avaient été assez gentils avec lui ?

A la pause du midi, Stiles alla directement à la cafétéria et s'assit à une table au centre de la pièce. Ainsi, ils ne pourraient pas le louper et lui saura s'ils l'évitent volontairement ou non. Il attendit plusieurs minutes nerveusement, faisant tressauter sa jambe droite et se rongeant les ongles.

Il aperçut enfin Lydia s'avancer fièrement aux milieux des tables, traînant derrière elle Jackson. Scott ainsi que Erika et Boyd les suivaient, Isaac fermant la marche. Stiles les vit s'arrêter brusquement et regarder dans sa direction. Ils se jaugèrent entre eux avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter la cafétéria.

Stiles les regarda s'en aller, le cœur lourd, l'incompréhension le saisissant de toute part. Pourquoi agissaient-ils de cette façon ? Que s'était-il passé entre temps pour que leur comportement change du tout au tout ? Il doutait que c'était à cause du samedi soir et de leur dîner. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible, et Stiles se refusait à le croire.

N'ayant plus rien à faire dans la cafétéria, il se leva et alla à son casier. Il récupéra ses affaires qu'il mit en vrac dans son sac de cours et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'école. Il n'allait pas rester ici. A quoi cela aurait-il servit ? Il n'avait pas la tête à rester assit sur une chaise pendant qu'un professeur déblatérait son cours, qu'il connaissait déjà. Mieux valait qu'il parte d'ici et qu'il occupe son temps d'une meilleure façon.

Il ouvrit les portes du lycée et descendit les quelques marches qui menaient au parking. Accélérant le pas, il marcha jusqu'à sa jeep et monta à l'intérieur, balançant son sac sur le siège passager. Soupirant, il mit quelques secondes avant de finalement mettre la clé dans le contact et de démarrer la voiture. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les pensées dans l'ordre et pouvoir se concentrer sur la route.

Il roula sur à peine deux mètres qu'une personne au milieu du parking, sur le chemin de sa jeep, se mit en travers de sa route. Plissant les yeux, Stiles reconnut Isaac. Il freina brutalement et lui fit un geste de la main pour lui demander de se décaler. Mais Isaac ne l'écouta pas et s'approcha de sa jeep. Stiles descendit sa fenêtre et le regarda curieusement.

–Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Isaac ?

Il essaya d'adopter un ton nonchalant pour ne pas trahir sa rancœur, mais cela ne sembla pas marcher. Qu'avaient-ils donc tous à savoir ce qu'il pensait à chaque fois ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à leur mentir ?

–Pourquoi tu quittes l'école aussi tôt ? Demanda-t-il à la place.

Stiles leva les yeux en l'air et resserra ses mains sur le volant.

–Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça t'intéresse vraiment. De plus, j'ai des choses à faire, donc si tu voulais bien te détacher de ma jeep, ce serait gentil.

Il garda son regard droit devant lui et ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion alors qu'il sentait son visage passer sous l'analyse minutieuse d'Isaac.

–Stiles… commença-t-il.

Mais Stiles leva la main pour le faire taire et tourna enfin son regard vers le sien.

–Ne dis rien, Isaac, ça vaut mieux.

Il poussa son bras, accoudé à la portière de sa jeep, remonta la vitre, et démarra sans plus tarder. Il voulait des réponses, et il allait en avoir. Foi de Stilinski. Et qui mieux qu'une bibliothèque regorgeant de livres et de secrets pouvait l'aider ?

Il se posait tellement de questions sur eux, leur comportement plus qu'étrange envers lui, la façon qu'ils avaient de le tenir à l'écart, mais le plus important, le fait qu'Isaac semblait toujours savoir où il se trouvait et ce qu'il ressentait. Ce qui ne faisait que renforcer son idée de découvrir leur secret. Peut-être devrait-il attendre qu'ils le dévoilent d'eux-mêmes, cependant, la curiosité de Stiles n'avait jamais atteint son paroxysme comme elle le faisait ce jour-là.

Il en avait légèrement assez qu'on se serve de lui. Et ce qu'avait essayé de faire Derek avec son père l'avait mit en rogne et l'avait déterminé plus que jamais à en savoir plus sur eux. Parce qu'il était évident qu'ils faisaient tous partis du même groupe, gardant le même secret. Il ne serait d'ailleurs pas étonné que ce soit Derek qui leur ait interdit de l'approcher de nouveau, parce qu'il se posait un peu trop de questions.

Mais bien que ses doutes soient infondés, Stiles préférait avoir l'assurance sur ce qu'il avançait. Il voulait être sûr, que lorsqu'il se confronterait à eux, il aurait toutes les cartes en mains pour les faire plier. L'adolescent ne voulait pas vraiment leur ordonner de leur révéler ce qu'ils cachaient tous, mais il aurait voulu qu'au moins une fois dans sa vie, des personnes lui fassent assez confiance pour lui en parler.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Stiles ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il était arrêté depuis plusieurs minutes devant la bibliothèque municipale de la ville. Il leva les yeux vers le grand bâtiment et sortit de sa voiture, son sac de cours sur une épaule. Il marcha rapidement à l'intérieur, salua la réceptionniste et alla directement dans la section « mythes et légendes ».

Il savait qu'il serait dur de trouver des réponses à ses questions, étant donné que fiction et réalité se confondait sans arrêt, et qu'il était difficile d'ériger une barrière entre les deux. Pourtant, sa volonté ne décrut pas, au contraire. Il amassa au total, sept gros vieux livres, renfermant tous des secrets que Stiles se savait prêt à découvrir.

L'après-midi passa rapidement. Plusieurs heures passèrent sans que Stiles n'y voit quelque chose il ne bougea pas de sa place, effectuant des mouvements seulement pour tourner les pages et changer de livre. Plongé dans des pages et des pages de légendes urbaines et grecques, Stiles n'en émergea que lorsque le soleil fut à son déclin et que la luminosité de la bibliothèque s'abaissa.

Il sortit de sa transe et referma le livre qu'il était en train de dévorer. En quatre heures de temps, il avait lu cinq des sept livres qu'il avait sortit. Mais dans aucun des cinq, il n'avait trouvé de chose qu'il pouvait relier à Isaac et ses amis. Soupirant, Stiles rangea ceux qu'il avait lus et alla voir la bibliothécaire pour emprunter les deux restants. Avec ça, il serait occupé le soir même et ne s'ennuierait pas.

Stiles retourna à sa jeep, seule voiture garée devant la bibliothèque, monta dedans et prit la route pour rentrer chez lui. Les arbres se découpaient de part et d'autre de la route, éclairés par la lune, haute dans le ciel. Une lune ronde et complète, bien souvent annonciateur de mauvaises choses. Stiles la scruta un instant mais reporta bien vite son attention devant lui en entendant une voiture derrière lui klaxonner.

Arrivé chez lui, Stiles sortit lentement de sa jeep, ramassa les deux épais livres remplis de fantaisies et entra dans la maison mitoyenne. Il se fit accueillir chaleureusement par son paternel qui lui donna l'accolade. Cela faisait des années que son père n'était pas rentré chez eux avant que Stiles ne le soit lui-même. C'était bien une première et cela lui faisait du bien plus qu'il ne l'avouait.

–Tout va comme tu veux fiston ? Lui demanda-t-il finalement, remarquant l'expression perdue et préoccupée de son fils.

Stiles hocha la tête doucement, toujours perdu dans ses pensées qui ne voulaient pas le laisser tranquille. Elles tourbillonnaient dans sa tête et faisaient tourner son cerveau à vive allure pour tenter de trouver une explication.

–Tu en es sûr ?

–Oui, oui papa. Ne t'en fais pas.

Il rassura son père avec un petit sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Le shérif opina du chef et s'en alla dans la cuisine, motionnant Stiles de le suivre. L'adolescent laissa tomber au sol son sac de cours, fourrageant les deux livres qu'il avait emprunté à l'intérieur. Il ne voulait pas que son père tombe dessus, pour le moment du moins. Comment expliquerait-il la façon dont il les avait obtenus, sans laisser le mensonge se lire sur son visage ?

Stiles ne pouvait tout simplement pas mentir à son père. Cela se voyait lorsqu'il essayait de la faire c'était comme si la vérité se répandait sur ses traits et que son père voyait à travers les mots mensonger qu'il sortait. Stiles ne _savait_ pas cacher des choses au shérif, du plus parce que celui-ci était un maître dans l'art de dissimuler le mensonge chez n'importe qui, spécialement son fils.

Peut-être était-il trop sensible, comme sa mère, et ne souhaitait pas devenir comme l'un de ces adolescents qui répondaient à leurs parents sans arrêt et qui ne souciaient absolument pas d'eux. Pour Stiles, c'était tout le contraire. La mort de sa mère avait probablement joué un grand rôle dedans, cependant il sentait un lien extrêmement fort entre lui et son père et il ne voulait pas le briser en omettant la vérité. Les cachoteries, très peu pour lui.

–Tu viens manger fiston ?

Stiles acquiesça, même si son père ne pouvait pas le voir d'où il était, et se dirigea vers la cuisine à son tour. Il s'affaissa peu gracieusement sur l'une des chaises disposées autour de la table.

Son père et lui mangèrent en silence. Seuls les couverts raclant et frappant contre les assiettes se faisaient entendre. Stiles leva les yeux sur la masse informe de son père, courbé au-dessus de son plat. Il le détailla longuement, remarquant les traits tirés par la fatigue et les signes de la vieillesse qui le gagnait d'années en années.

–Papa ? La voix de Stiles s'éleva soudainement.

C'était sûrement considéré comme complètement stupide, pourtant en à peine quelques secondes, Stiles avait décidé de parler à son père de ses suspicions, de ce qu'il voulait lui cacher pendant un moment. Il ne voulait pas de secrets qui construiraient une barrière entre eux. Si son père était au courant de ce qu'il pensait et ressentait, ce serait pour le mieux.

Le shérif releva la tête et planta ses yeux marron, bordés de rouge dans les coins de la cornée dans ceux de son fils.

–Je me disais que, peut-être, tu avais raison, débuta Stiles.

–A propos de quoi ? Le questionna son père.

L'adolescent prit une petite inspiration pour se donner du courage et d'enfin s'avouer à lui-même par la même occasion que oui, en effet, son père n'était peut-être pas fou quand à ses spéculations surnaturelles.

–Tu sais, tes trucs sur les êtres surnaturels.

Stiles fit un geste de la main pour englober tout ce qu'il voulait dire par « êtres surnaturelles » Les créatures qu'il supposait auparavant mythologique.

D'un seul coup, il eut la totale attention de son père centrée sur lui. Le shérif le regardait avec des yeux avides de savoir ce qui avait fait changer d'avis son fils.

–Je me pose certaines questions, concéda Stiles.

Il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

–Quel genre de questions ?

Stiles passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa grandement.

–Je me demande si… est-ce que les loups ou loups-garous, au point où j'en suis-je ne peux pas paraître plus fou, existent dans notre société.

Son père laissa le silence gagner la pièce le temps de quelques secondes durant lesquelles il parut dans une réflexion intense.

–En as-tu croisé ? Finit-il par demander.

Stiles secoua la tête de droite à gauche avant de s'arrêter d'un mouvement brusque. Il se rappelait parfaitement de la créature qui ressemblait fortement à un simple loup mais qui avait ce quelque chose en plus de menaçant. Mais il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

–Tu te souviens hier, quand Derek m'a ramené à la maison ?

John hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés, montrant toute sa concentration.

–Il t'a dit qu'un loup avait essayé de m'attaquer. Mais je ne sais pas si c'en était vraiment un. Et je ne sais pas si c'était un loup-garou, je ne sais même pas à quoi ça ressemble, mais je me dis que ce n'est pas impossible. J'ai aussi remarqué des choses étranges qui se passent ici, ajouta-t-il.

–Quel genre de choses ?

–Vitesse, force, grognement digne de vrais animaux. Ce genre de choses.

Stiles passa une main frustrée dans ses cheveux.

–Je me monte peut-être la tête mais certaines personnes sont assez… spéciales, dit-il, l'image de ce qu'il s'était passé au déjeuner le midi lui revenant en mémoire.

Il se tut et baissa les yeux sur la table, n'osant pas rencontrer le regard de son père. Même si ce dernier croyait lui-même aux créatures surnaturelles, il y avait une différence entre y croire et le voir. Stiles avait peur de passer pour un fou et que son père soit obligé de le mettre dans un hôpital psychiatrique à cause de cela.

–J'ai fais des recherches cette après-midi et bon, j'avoue que ça n'a pas été très concluant.

Autant continuer sur sa lancée, pensa Stiles. Il avait commencé à parler, mieux valait pour lui d'aller jusqu'au bout.

–Il est difficile de discerner la fiction du réel, c'est vrai, concéda son père. Mais je crois fortement que cette ville est exposée au surnaturel et propice au développement de ces créatures. On peut le voir comme Sunnydale pour Buffy.

La référence fit rire Stiles.

–Tu vas me dire que l'on vit sur la bouche de l'Enfer ? Et qu'à tout moment les monstres retenus depuis des décennies sous la terre vont en sortir et détruire tout sur leur passage ?

Le ton clairement ironique de Styles ne perturba pas son père pour deux sous.

–Stiles, cette histoire est très sérieuse. Il y a une bonne dizaine de phénomènes inexplicables qui sont arrivés depuis plusieurs années ici. Des disparitions à répétitions, des meurtres impossibles à commettre pour des êtres humains. Au poste, ils sont incapables d'élucider une de ces affaires car il n'y a jamais aucuns indices. C'est inquiétant et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce que tu racontes soit vrai.

La respiration de Stiles se bloqua dans sa gorge. Alors il n'était pas fou ? Ce qu'il pensait être de simples hallucinations étaient, peut-être, en réalité vraies ? Cela le laissait perplexe. Tout ce en quoi il croyait avant était maintenant faussé.

–Je pense… je pense que tu devrais en parler avec Derek Hale, murmura-t-il doucement.

Bien qu'il ne veuille pas que Derek soit proche de son père, il devait bien avouer que le mystérieux homme semblait en savoir davantage qu'eux sur tout ce qu'il se passait d'étrange à Beacon Hills.

Le shérif le regarda, étonné, semblant attendre un peu plus d'explications.

–Il a vraiment l'air d'être au courant de toutes ces histoires de surnaturelles. Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il soit lui-même à moitié humain. C'est vrai, il est tellement bourru, peu sympathique et grogne la plupart du temps. Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à un comportement humain, non ?

–Tu sembles bien le connaître, on dirait, fit remarquer son père.

Les joues de Stiles rougirent malgré lui. Il garda sa tête obstinément baissée, se maudissant pour être aussi transparent.

–Et tu sembles bien l'apprécier aussi.

–Papa, je t'en prie ! S'écria Stiles, les mains sur les joues, se protégeant inutilement du regard perçant de son paternel.

S'il en avait la possibilité, il irait se cacher dans la bouche de l'Enfer sans aucune hésitation quant au risque qu'il se fasse manger par des monstres. Tout excepté affronté le regard amusé de son père alors qu'ils parlaient de Derek Hale, l'homme plus que mystérieux qui traînait tous les jours devant un lycée.

–D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, quel sujet avez-vous abordé hier soir quand je vous ai surpris ?

John soupira.

–Comme nous en ce moment. Il voulait savoir si nous avions des indices quant aux meurtres qui sévissent actuellement. Je crois qu'il cherche à savoir qui est à l'origine de ces meurtres, bien qu'il ne soit pas plus avancé que la police.

Stiles scruta son père un instant avant de se lever et de débarrasser son assiette. Il s'appuya contre l'évier, toujours dans ses pensées. Que cherchait exactement Derek ? Que voulait-il de lui et de son père ? A quoi jouait-il ? Pourquoi souhaitait-il des informations sur des meurtres qui ne le concernaient en rien ? Tant de questions sans réponse que seul le principal intéressé pourrait l'éclairer. Mais Stiles doutait que Derek veuille actuellement répondre aux questions qu'il se posait.

–Tu crois que… que Derek pourrait en être un ? Chuchota Stiles, le souffle court.

L'adrénaline du moment lui procurait d'inexplicables frissons. De peur ou d'excitation, il ne le savait pas. Ce dont il était certain était que son rythme cardiaque battait un peu plus vite à la pensée de Derek en être surnaturel.

Il était vrai que cela semblait plus qu'irréel mais la ville Beacon Hills en elle-même montrait des signes d'irréalité. Certes, un Derek bourru et peu sympathique déguisé en humain pour couvrir son côté surnaturel était peu probable mais Stiles pensait fortement que oui, en effet, l'homme avec de grandes possibilités d'être un être surnaturel. Quoi, il se le demandait.

Stiles n'était pas vraiment effrayé par cette idée. Non, il était principalement curieux de ce que les capacités de Derek, si tant est qu'il ne soit pas complètement humain, pouvaient être. Des tonnes de questions flottaient dans son esprit et il avait hâte de pouvoir en avoir les réponses. Il mourrait d'envie de s'approcher de l'homme et de connaître tout de lui et de sa nature. Quelle bête était-il ? Il se voyait déjà aller chez lui, –une fois qu'il aurait piraté les coordonnées dans l'ordinateur du poste de police de son père– une fois les cours finis et lui poser toutes les questions qui taraudaient dans sa tête. Il se voyait même…

–Non, je ne pense pas.

La phrase de son père coupa le court de ses pensées qui commençaient doucement à dériver de leur objectif principal. Quoi ? L'incompréhension se lisait sur les traits de son visage, alors le shérif prit de nouveau la parole.

–Je pense que Derek Hale est au courant et qu'il souhaite éclaircir des points sombres, peut-être même qu'il en connaît. Mais honnêtement, son comportement n'indique en rien qu'il soit lui-même un être surnaturel.

Le silence les entoura. Stiles méditait sur les paroles de son père. S'était-il à ce point fourvoyé et emporté sur la possibilité infondée que Derek ne soit pas entièrement humain ? Derek n'en était-il vraiment pas un ?

L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déçu. Il ne trouvait pas les mots justes pour qualifier son état d'esprit du moment. De la frustration et du désappointement joint ensemble, mêlé à un autre sentiment qu'il ne pouvait vraiment discerner. Ses pensées demeuraient incohérentes, autant dans son esprit que s'il les expliquait à haute voix. Son cerveau tournait à vive allure, ne lui donnant que peu d'opportunité pour réfléchir à ce que son père venait de dire posément. Il ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit.

Stiles n'ajouta rien aux pensées de son père. Que pouvait-il lui répondre de toute façon ? Il n'était même pas sûr que son cerveau lui accorde la permission de déblatérer sur ce sujet, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes de plus.

Ses suspicions n'étaient pas fondée et il n'avait pas de vrais exemples dont il pouvait parler avec son père alors Stiles garda la bouche hermétiquement close.

Sans plus tarder, il baisa le front de son père, fila dans le salon récupérer son sac et monta les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre.

Allongé dans son lit depuis quelques heures, Stiles ne parvenait à trouver le sommeil tant attendu. La fatigue avait beau être présente dans chaque pore de son organisme, jusqu'à alourdir ses paupières, l'adolescent était toujours ouvertement éveillé.

Les minutes s'égrenaient lentement. Le tic-tac de l'horloge semblait assourdissant dans le silence de mort qui régnait dans la pièce. Stiles avait beau compter un nombre incalculable de moutons, d'oiseaux ou bien de loups, rien ne suffisait à emmener son esprit voyager le monde des rêves.

Il maudissait silencieusement tous les Dieux qui existaient de le forcer à rester debout alors qu'il crevait d'envie de fermer les yeux une bonne fois pour toute et de se laisser emporter par la vague de sommeil qui ne demandait qu'à venir le chercher.

Soupirant une énième fois, Stiles s'assit dans son lit. Sa main gauche partit à la recherche de la lampe posée négligemment près de son lit et appuya sur le bouton. La pièce s'éclaira faiblement, mais suffisamment pour qu'il puisse distinguer chaque meubles de sa chambre.

Stiles étira son corps sur la gauche et farfouilla dans son sac de cours. Il sortit les deux livres qu'il avait empruntés à la médiathèque municipale et les ouvrit avec empressement. Autant occuper son temps comme il le devait. Une pensée pour ses devoirs qui l'attendaient traversa son esprit le temps d'une seconde, comme une rapide étoile filante. Bien vite, il la balaya d'un mouvement de main. Ses devoirs attendraient il avait plus important à faire pour le moment. Les recherches ne pouvaient pas attendre, elles.

Derek Hale, quoi que tu caches, je trouverai, pensa Stiles, un air de détermination planté sur le visage avant qu'il ne se plonge dans la lecture des ouvrages.

**A suivre**


End file.
